The Step Mom
by Gleek4lifexo
Summary: The door slowly opened, but it wasn't Michael who answered. Instead stood a tall blonde women, her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight making me weak at the knees. "Hey I'm Brittany." said the blonde extending her hand.
1. Chapter 1

**So I just came up with this idea. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Please review and let me know if you want me to continue.**

* * *

><p>Santana awoke; she opened her eyes a little too quickly and was blinded by the light that shone through her blinds. She moaned and turned to her side, a pink bunny caught her eye, then a 'shhh' sound and a pair of giggles. Santana sat up to see two pairs of eyes staring up at her, one blue, one brown. "Morning girls." She beamed, opening her arms.<p>

The two stood up.

The blue eyed one crawled onto the bed and rested into the Latinas arms. Santana place a kiss on the brunette's head and used her thumb to trace up and down her caramel arms. "Morning Valerie."

She then used her free arm to motion for the brown eyed toddler to join them. The toddler squeezed her pink stuffed bunny and did the same. "And morning Sofia."

"Why don't we go downstairs to have some breakfast?"

"Okay." smiled Valerie, eagerly running out the room.

Santana made her over to the doorway; she turned around realising she was alone, "You coming?"

Sofia look up from her bunny then got up and slowly made her way over to the Latina. Santana extended her hand, and the toddler accepted.

"Hey mami."Valerie sat at the wooden dining table. "What's for breakfast?"

"Well it has to be something quick, we have to get going soon."

Sofia took a seat next to Valerie, "I want toast."

Valerie looked over at Santana who was now at the other end of the room, leaning against the breakfast bar, "Yeah jam toast."

"Okay toast it is."

Santana place the plates in front of the two girls, "Two jam on toasts."

As they began to eat, Santana's ringtone filled the air. She sighed as she realised who was calling. She got out of her seat and made her way into the living room, she then took a seat on one of the grey sofa's.

"Hello."

"Yes there in the middle of eating breakfast."

"Hurry."

"What do you mean, special. "

"She's probably just another ditz you met at a bar."

"No trust me, I know you, god we were married for four years." Santana could feel her voice getting louder.

"You can't just expect me to take orders from you!"

"No, you haven't seen them for a month and you're just demanding to have them right now, you can't just pick and choose Michael."

Valerie looked over at Sofia and then back over to where her mami's voice came from.

Santana hung up. She took a deep breath and walked back into the dining area. She watched as Valerie and Sofia ate their last bit of toast. "That was your dad."

"Are we still going?" frowned Valerie.

"Yes but he wants you to hurry and get ready, he has someone 'special' he wants you to meet." Santana dragged out special, she wasn't thrilled that her ex was again rushing her and was now wanting their daughters to meet his new girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the 2nd Chapter.**

**This is still more of an introductions chapter. The relationship (heat) will start to build in the next few chapters. **

**And I also decided to change the writing styles, into their POVs. Please Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"Okay give me a twirl Valerie."

Valeria beamed, modelling her outfit for me. I loved picking out outfits for the girls, and having two daughters very close in age was even better, I could dress them in matching outfits. I picked out a white peplum top, denim blue jeans and little white flower sandals.

"Love it." I squeal clapping my hands.

"Me too." beamed Valerie, taking a seat next to Sofia who was playing with her pinked stuffed bunny. "How about you Sofia?"

She looks up from her bunny; and gives a slight nod before softly saying "Josie does too."

Sofia had formed a large attachment to her stuffed bunny, Josie, and it never left her side, ever since the day she was born.

I look down at my watch, "We better get going." I open the front door and direct the two 'almost twins' out the door. I then grab the two pink backpacks before closing it.

I pull up the drive way, revealing the tall white double story, then lower my sunglasses before resting them on top of my head.

"Mami who are we meeting?"

I turn to face Valerie, already out of her car seat, I roll my eyes. "Well daddy has a new girlfriend, and he wants you to meet her."

Valerie frowned, "Why can't you and daddy get back together."

I sigh, "Valerie we've been through this baby. You understand that your daddy and I don't and didn't love each other." That was partially telling the truth, Michael may have loved me but I had never felt any real connection. Valerie slowly nods her head. "You also understand that mami doesn't love guys."

"Yeah, you love girls, like when you had a girlfriend, Lucy."

"Exactly."

I turn to Sofia, who sat in her car seat, she was looking out the window, trying to get a better view, "Can we see daddy now?"

"Yes baby lets go."

I lift Sofia out of her car seat, resting her on her on my hip. I grab the two back packs and follow Valerie to the large wooden front door.

I chuckle as Valerie stands on her tippy-toes trying to reach the doorbell, "Your too small baby."

Valerie pouted her large blue eyes met mine, "Will I reach when I'm 5."

I lower Sofia, she clings on to me, not letting go of my hand. "Maybe, but I don't know if you'll grow that much in a year." I press the doorbell and listen as it chimes.

The door slowly opened, but it wasn't Michael who answered. Instead stood a tall blonde women, her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight making me weak at the knees. "Hey I'm Brittany." said the blonde extending her hand.

I quickly snapped out of my awe and shake the blonde's hand. "Santana…You must be Michael's girlfriend."

"Yeah, I am. Michaels not here at the moment, but he should be back soon."

"Uh…" I don't know what to say. I had met plenty of Michael's girlfriends, they usually were just some fling that lasted a few weeks and wanted nothing more than money, which Michael was usually too naive to see, but this one was different. She seemed genuine, innocent and pure, but yet was utterly gorgeous and I was having a hard time not drooling.

The blonde chuckled, "Come in." She directed us into the living room.

I take a seat on the large sofa, watching Brittany interact with the girls.

"So you must be Valerie." Brittany pointed at the blue eyed Latina, who was nodding.  
>"And you're Sofia." Sofia gave a shy smile, before turning to face her me and buried her face in the crook of my neck.<p>

"Awe Sofia." I chuckle.

Brittany frowned, "I'm sorry. Michael told me she was shy."

"No, no it's fine. She's like this with everyone. Michael told you about her autism right."

Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, she doesn't do well in social situations."

"Oh I have something for you girls." I watch as Brittany practically jumps of the couch and down the hall, moments later returning with two stuffed unicorns one pink and one white. "Here." She hands the white one to Valerie and the other to Sofia, who of course wouldn't take it nor turn around, so instead I take it.

"What do you say girls."

Valerie hugs Brittany's legs. "Thank you Brittany."

Brittany smiles, "Your welcome. I thought I should get you something special and unicorns are very special."

I frown, but then smile. Brittany was so childlike and cute and definitely not Michael's type, or mine so why was I finding her so attractive.

"Sofia." I turn her so she's facing Brittany.

She looks shyly at the ground before quickly glancing up at Brittany. "Thank you."

"Girls why don't you go take your unicorns to your room." I say, wanting to have some time to talk to Brittany. "Can you carry these?" I hold out the backpacks.

"I can mommy, I'm a big girl." Valerie beams, trying to grab both bags and her new toy.

Brittany and I chuckle, "Give one to Sof."

"But I can do it." Gosh, why was she so stubborn?

I raise an eyebrow "Baby just give the other one to Sof. I know you're a big girl, but that's a lot for your little arms to carry."

She sighs before handing one to Sofia, I watch as they disappear down the hall.

"So were exactly is Michael." I turn to Brittany, she sits down on the same couch but opposite end.

"Well he had to go into work. He shouldn't be too long though."

"So how did you two meet?"

"We actually met when Michael went to sign the girls up for dance classes at the studio I work at."

"Star Power." We say simultaneously.

"Oh and how long have you been together…Oh I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind me asking."

"No, no its fine. We've been together for two months."

I frown "Two. How come I haven't met you before? Or seen you at the studio?"

She shrugs, "I had to convince Michael to let me meet you and the girls."

I was about to say something, but the front door opened. Michael strode inside, "Hey Britt, oh I see you two met." He walks over to Brittany and kisses her head. This makes me feel, well jealous, Santana Lopez jealous, I couldn't believe it. "Santana." He smiles. I smile back.

"Where are the girls?"

"Daddy." Valerie runs into the living room and over to Michael hugging his legs.

"Hey Val." He picks her up, "Where's Sof?"

"She is in our room."

"So you've met Brittany." He changes the subject.

Valerie eagerly nods, "Yes she brought me a unicorn."

"Well I better get going. Things to do." I lie. "I'm gonna go say bye to Sof."

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I sit next to Michael, Sofia at his feet. I watch as she lines up her my little pony figures, casually glancing at the movie.

"Do you like Nemo?" I ask Sofia.

She only nods, her mouth opens but Valerie runs over interrupting her.

"Cuál es tu película favorita?"

Sofia scrunches up her face, then smiles, "Lady and the tramp."

Micheal glares at Valerie, "Val, I think it's great your mother is teaching you Spanish, but I don't want you speaking any here. Brittany and I do not speak Spanish."

"But-" she stops and returns to her seat. "No es justo."

"Now what did you say Val? See I have no idea,"

"All I said was not fair." She whines, "And I only asked Sofia what her favourite movie is. You're being mean. Spanish is not bad and I can speak it, mami said so."

"You're welcome to speak it at your mothers but not here. "

"But daddy."

"That's it Valerie, before I send you to bed." He raises his voice.

She pouts, "I want to go home."

He grabs her hand and takes her into the hall, "Valerie this is your home. Stop being naughty and go to bed. Now!" He wasn't yelling, but he was loud, loud enough to make Valerie cry.

He returned alone, "Sweetheart I think it's time for you to go off to bed too," He extends his hand, Sasha takes it.

"Say goodnight to Brittany."

"Goodnight."

I smile, "Night. Can I have a hug?"

She gives a soft nod and we exchange a quick hug.

* * *

><p>"Does Santana have a boyfriend?" I ask looking over at Michael, who was reading the newspaper.<p>

He chuckles, "That would come at a very big surprise."

I frown but return to the dishes, "So no."

"Why are you so interested, you have been asking about her all day?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Because she's the hottest human being alive." I think of saying but instead, "No reason, just want to have a good relationship, you know be on good terms. I don't want any tension, that wouldn't be fair to the girls." I praise myself, convincing enough.

He nods, "Well she doesn't have a boyfriend and she never will. She plays for the other team."

My eyes widen and he notices.

"Yeas she's a lesbian. "

My heart skips a beat.

"But you guys were married and have two daughters."

"Yeah well that was just a lie and it really hurt when I found out, I truly did love her…but I'm thankful for our girls."

There was a brief silence.

"So how do you feel about, you know, her sexuality?" I say burying my secret deeper.

He frowns, "Well I'm not too impressed about her being so open with our daughters."

"The girls know."

"Yeah of course they don't entirely understand, being 3 and 4, but they know that their mami loves women."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I dial Michael's number, and on the third ring he answers.

"_Hello."_

"Hi Michael, just calling to say goodnight to the girls."

"_There already in bed, I put them down an hour ago."_

I frown, "They don't go to bed till 7:30. Why so early?"

I hear him huff,_ "Well Valerie was back chatting, she really needs to work on her attitude."_

I sigh, "Michael she's four, what on earth would you have been arguing about? Although, she does have the Lopez temper."

"_She was speaking Spanish."_

"Spanish, what's so wrong about that? Shouldn't you be proud of her."

"_Of course I am, but how am I able you understand what she's saying. What if half of what she says is swearing or inappropriate."_

I chuckle, "Valerie would never say anything like that and wouldn't know how. Oh and If your suggesting that she may have heard it from me, your wrong, and I'm actually quite offended. "

"_Yeah, yeah."_ He mumbles.

"So are you having them for the rest of the week?." I ask.

"Well I'm going to need you to pick them up earlier. I have a business trip."

"And you couldn't have told me earlier?" I scowl, but there is only silence on the other end.

"You know what Michael it's been a month since you've seen the girls and you choose some business trip over them. Get your priorities straight. I would do anything for them, and sacrifice whatever." My eyes become teary, "You know what good night!"

I sigh as I place down the phone wiping away the few tears that escaped. I sit on the edge of the bed, flooded by a swarm of emotions. Michael made me furious, as the girls were getting older, the less he visited. Valerie being only 4 was beginning to become distant, don't get me wrong both girls loved their dad, but it upset them when he cancelled their visits. But in all of this I was feeling alone, I missed my girls. The house was too quiet and everything just felt empty.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please Review.<strong>

**Sorry about any typos. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter :)**

**Okay so I lied, this is still more of an introduction chapter. But trust me it gets better. Please Review!**

**Sorry about any typos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I stand waiting at the front door; I had already rung the doorbell twice before the door finally opened. I straighten my red dress.

"Mami." Valerie beams, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey mija." I say as we pull away.

I study her outfit, she wore a black tee with a gold heart, with black and white vertical striped jeans and gold Toms. Michael sure knew how to dress. She smiles up at me.

"Where's your daddy?"

"He's in the kitchen, come in side." She tries to pull me inside.

"No baby, I'll wait out here."

She lets go, blinks at me then sighs and runs of returning with Sofia and Michael. Sofia wore a red tee, denim jeans and red converse, her frilly socks showing through, Josie in her hand. "Hey Sofia." I smile.

She runs over hugging my legs, I lift her up, resting her on my hip. Michael hands me the bags and unicorns.

"How were they?" I ask, a hint of frustration of Michaels face.

"They were good, beside the incident a few nights ago. But Sofia isn't in a very good mood today."

I sigh, "Okay well we better get going."

"Wait." Starts Valerie, she turns to Michael, "Daddy when can we come back?"

Michael sighs and kneels down to Valerie's level, "Well daddy is a very busy man Val."

Valerie slouches, it breaks my heart.

"But we'll see what we can do, maybe next week."

Valerie gives a slight smile, "Okay daddy." Followed by a long hug.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the super market, and head inside.<p>

"Mami can we get something?" asks Valerie.

I scrunch up my face, then smile, "Sure baby. But we need to get something for all the other children."

"Yay." She cheers, running down the sweet aisle.

I hurry after her. Sofia and I hand in hand. As we reach Valerie, I see a familiar tall blonde. She has her hands on her hips, and is obviously trying to make a difficult decision. "Brittany." Valerie says, before I have the chance to.

She turns around, "Oh hi." She flashes me a smile, making my heart melts.

Then she looks at Valerie, "What are you doing."

"Were getting sweets." She cheers.

Brittany giggles, "Me too."

I clear my throat "Alright girls, pick something for today. But you have to both agree."

The two run of down of down the aisle, "So what's in plan for today?" Asks Brittany

"Nothing really, just going to the park later on."

The girls return with a bag of mars bars.

"Is this what you want?" I ask.

They nod.

"Okay in the basket."

"Mami can Brittany come to the park too?" Valerie asks.

"Uh...well that's up to Brittany."

Valerie smiles up at Brittany, showing her puppy dog eyes.

Brittany looks away, "I would love to, but I don't want to intrude on your family time."

"No you won't." I give her a reassuring smile, "And we're having a play date with some of my friends from high school."

Brittany bites her bottom lip, "Ok."

"Mami?" Sofia holds up a lollipop.

I frown, knowing what will most likely happen next, "Sofia I already have something for you here." I show her the contents of the shopping basket.

She begins to furiously shake her head and squeal. Then she begans to cry.

"Sofia use your words."

She continues to squirm and squeal, her crying becoming louder.

"Do you want the lollipop instead?" I frown, "You need to use your words baby, or mami doesn't know what you're saying."

Her whales flood through the store, and she begins to hit me.

"Sofia stop now." I say in a stern voice, "Or when we go home, you'll go in a time out."

I can feel the judgmental eyes all around. When Sofia was a bit younger and this happened I would usually feel embarrassed, but now I just blocked out the people around us and focused on Sofia. Her tantrums were loud and long and I didn't blame most people for staring. "Sofia." I kneel down to her level and hold her, "Baby we are gonna count to 10 okay."

Sofia is still crying and screaming, trying to hit me.

I can hear Valerie behind me talking to Brittany. "Sofia has tantrums sometimes. Mami says it's because she has trouble saying what she wants and what she's feeling."

"Sofia, ready count with me." I coo.

She tries to avoid my eye contact, but I keep turning her to face me.

"Sof, ready...1,2,3...Deep breaths."

She was still in the midst of her tantrum.

"4,5."

She began to stop squirming.

"6."

She stops crying, but her breathing still a fast pace.

"7." She joins in.

"8, 9"

Slower.

"10."

I pull her into my embrace, and as I rub her back her breathing slowing down. "There we go baby." I kiss her head.

We pull away and I wipe away her tears. I stand up to see quite a few people staring.

I walk over to Brittany, Sofia squeezing my hand.

She smiles at Sofia. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." I look down at Sofia, she's hugging onto Josie, then back at Brittany.

"Well you handled it very well."

"Thanks, counting usually works." We stand there in an awkward silence, "Well I think we better get going. You have my phone number right, maybe we'll see you later."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I search through my wardrobe, what do you wear to a park? Not too casual, but not to dressy. I decide to take a shower and change from my dance clothes into a chambray shirt, burgundy pants and brown boots. I contemplate wether to text Santana again, but choose not to, I don't want to sound desperate. I study my outfit in the mirror, when suddenly my phone vibrates.

**_Hey Babe._ **

I text back, _Hi Michael, how's your trip?_

I return to the mirror, and pull my hair into a high ponytail.

Moments later he replies back, _**Its good, miss you though. The meeting went well. One down, one to go.**_

_That's good. Miss you too xoxo_

I let out a sigh. Michael had gone on four trips in the two months we had been together.

He texts back, _**Sorry babe, got to go.**_

I roll my eyes, grab my handbag and head out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"Mommy are we going yet?" asks Valerie running into the kitchen.

I sigh, "Val we just got back. Mami has to unpack the shopping and give Auntie Quinn a call, then well go."

"Okay." She mumbles, before running off.

"Hey Q." I hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hey San. Oh and Rachel says hi."

"Hey Rach." I chuckle.

I hear Rachel yell something but I can't quite make it out.

"Okay so remember how I was telling you about Michael's new girlfriend." I start unpacking the shopping bags.

"Yeah, the one you said was gorgeous." Quinn teases,

"Yeah..."

"Oh my god you have a thing for her don't you!? Oh yes you do." Rachel shouts.

"Shut up hobbit."

They chuckle, "Ignore her, continue."

"Well Val kind of invited her to the park and she said yes."

"No way...What do you think Michael will think about this?"

"Crap." I mumble, I hadn't even thought of that. "Well he's on a business trip so..."

"Yeah I thought he was supposed to have the girls." Rachel questioned.

"Cancelled again." I huff.

"Santana why don't you-"

"No" I intervene, "I couldn't do that to the girls. He is their dad."

"Okay, Okay." Quinn mumbles, "I understand."

Silence.

"Okay well I got to go. See you later."

"Bye, will do."

* * *

><p>We arrive at the park and make out raw over to the picnic table, were Quinn, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes sit.<p>

"Hey guys."

"Hey." They all say.

"Autine Q." squeals Valerie, giving Quinn a hug, "Auntie Rachel." Then she makes her way over to Sam and Mercedes. "Hi Uncle Sam and Auntie Cedes."

I feel a slight tug on my shirt. "Auntie Tana."

"Hey Cassidy." I smile, hugging Quinn and Rachel's daughter.

Then I turn to the Mercedes and Sam's twins Marcus and Abbey. All 'cousins' were similar in age, Cassidy being 4 and the twins were 6.

"Okay Kiddos, go and play." Claps Quinn.

We watched as they all ran off.

"Look at her." I mumble, we all focus our attention on Sofia. I watch as she walks around in circles, ignoring the other kids. She continues before falling over, she giggles, shakes her head and gets back up.

"At least she's happy." Quinn shoots me a sad smile.

"Yeah."

"So is Brittany coming?" Rachel asks changing the subject.

"Uh yeah I think…" I mumble.

"I just hope Sof, didn't scare her away." I chuckle,

Quinn raises her eyebrow, "From you or Michael." She teases.

I roll my eyes.

"What do you mean scare her away?" Sam frowns, I had already told everyone.

"Sofia had a meltdown at the store, and Brittany just so happened to be there."

"Umm she's blonde right." asks Rachel peering at the other end of the park.

"Yeah, and she has blue eyes."

"Tall, nice figure. Yeah she's heading this way."

I look over my shoulder. "Hey Brittany." I stand up.

"Hi." She gives an awkward wave.

"This is Quinn and her wife Rachel, and this is Sam and his wife Mercedes." I introduce them all.

* * *

><p>"Lunch!" Quinn calls out ushering the children over.<p>

Brittany and I hand out the plates, and as I go to grab one of the cups, Brittany's hand hit mine. We jerk away, "Sorry I mumble."

"No its fine." She gives a soft reply.

A smirk forms on Quinn's face and I shoot her a scowl. She chuckles, but stops when everyone starts at her.

"Mami,"

"Yes Val."

"Can Cassidy, Marcus and Abbey come to our house for a sleepover?"

"Any other day baby. You have school and so do the others."

Valerie pouts "Ok, another day."

I nod, and watch her frown turn into a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

My phone beeps,

_**Carly: Hey please stay out a bit longer, Nathan's over.**_

I huff a little too loudly,

"Is everything okay?" Santana frowns at me.

"Oh yeah…Just my roommate. She has her boyfriend over, and wants me gone for a few more hours."

Santana nods.

"It looks like it's gonna rain." Rachel frowns. We all look up at the dull, grey sky, and as if on que it starts to pour down. The children squeal as the sky rumbles.

"Santana looks over ta me, shielding her hair from the rain. "You can come to my place if you want."

"Are you sure?" I help pack everything into the picnic baskets.

"Yeah, you need some where to go right." She smiles.

I give a nod, and we all hurry to the parking lot. I say goodbye to the others, and as I make my way over to my red BMW, I notice Santana struggling in the backseat. I run over, splashing in the puddles. "You alright." She turns around, drenched, "Stupid car seat belt was stuck." She shivers, "Better get going before you get soaked too."

I get in the car and text a reply back to Carly

_Okay, but please feed Lord Tubbington, I didn't have a chance to this morning._

And moments later she texts back, _**Thank you! Will do.**_

I sit there for a few moments waiting for Santana to lead, when suddenly it hits me. What have I agreed to? My hands meet my face, and I let out a small moan. I was going to Santana Lopez's house, my boyfriend's ex.

* * *

><p>Santana unlocks the front door revealing a long front entrance.<p>

"Come through here." She direct s me inside, through the hall and into the living room. "Would you like anything to drink, eat?"

"No, no I'm fine." I say taking a seat on one of the grey sofas.

"Do you mind if I go upstairs for a sec and get changed."

"No of course not."

"Do you want anything, like a sweater or…"

"No I'm fine, didn't get that wet."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Sofia, Val mami's going to get changed."

The two 'almost twins' take a seat on the opposite sofa. "Okay mami."

I look around the room, it was pretty big, and even though I had only been in two rooms of the house, I could tell Santana was obviously doing well as a single mom. I also noticed pictures of her and the girls, and who I thought to be her parents.

"Did you have fun today?" I ask, looking back at Sofia and Valerie.

Valerie eagerly nods, "Yep, I got to play with my cousins." Then she looks over at a Sofia, she let out a soft yawn and began rubbing her eyes. "Sofia did you have fun." The toddler doesn't look up from her stuffed bunny but answers, "Yes." I had noticed that Valerie had always tried to include Sofia in some way, even when Sofia didn't show any acknowledgment.

Santana returned wearing a grey sweater and black sweat pants. Which she managed to still look gorgeous in. "Sofia, Val please go and get your pjs on." The two girls ran off. "Thanks for inviting me and you know, letting me come her." She takes a seat where Valerie once sat, "No worries, and I think Valerie actually invited you." She chuckles.

"Yeah." I smile.

* * *

><p>We had spent the entire rest of the day watching disney movies of Valerie and Sofia's choice. It felt nice spending time with them, in the Lopez household I felt so safe and loved, and evrything felt right.<p>

"Okay, Val it's time for bed."

Valerie lifts her head off my chest and pouts, "Can I stay here with you and Brittany."

I smile.

Santana frowns, "Sorry baby, but you have pre K tomorrow."

She sighs, "Oh yeah."

"Say night to Britt."

"Night Brittany." She gives me a sweet hug.

"Goodnight Valerie."

"Mami what about Sof?"

I look over at the couch Santana was standing by, Sofia lay sound asleep.

"I think we'll just leave her. You don't mind if I-"

"No go." I say, moments later Santana and Valerie disappear upstairs.

Santana returns, she sits next to Sofia. "Thanks."

"No worries." I bite my lip, wondering whether to bring up the supermarket incident.

"I think Valerie really likes you." She smiles.

I beam, 'Well I hope so.'

"Valerie looks more like Michael, but has a darker complexion and Sofia looks more like you."

Santana nods, "Yeah Val got lucky with her gorgeous blue eyes."

We sit in a comfortable silence.

"So about today..." I start

"You mean Sofia's tantrum." She chuckles.

I slowly nod, "I know I already told you but, you handled it really well."

She began to trace circles on Sofia's arm. "Thanks. I have had years of practice. Plus her autism isn't severe, so her tantrums are less frequent. She is verbal but she hasn't trouble communicating what she wants. But besides that, she can be a total diva, both girls can be."

I let out a little laugh, "Where did you learn the counting technique?"

"Well when I was younger, I wasn't the ... Let's just say fondest of children and my mom and Abuela used to use that on me."

I nod. "It must be hard, being a young single mother."

She gives a sad smile, "Yeah at times. It can be really hard and I never thought I would ever be a mother. But here I am, and I'm loving it."

"Really, never?" I frown, for her only to nod. "I've always wanted kids, ever since I was young I would always tell my parents I was going to have 10."

"10!" She chuckles.

"Yeah it's silly, and I doubt I could raise them all but...I'm not the brightest of people."

"No, no it's not silly and I'm sure you'll make a great mother one day."

This makes me blush.

"Oh and Santana what's an Abuela." I ask, slightly embarrassed.

"It's my grandma." She smiles.

"So Brittany tell me more about yourself."

I frown, "I'm not a very interesting person, but…You already know I work at Star Power and uh.."

"When did you start dancing?"

"When I was 3."

"3 wow."

"Tell me something I don't know, like your family, where you grew up things like that."

"Ok." I start, "I grew up in California, then moved her when I was 20. I lived with my mum and dad, Grant and Susan and my younger sister Hannah. Oh and I have been haunted by Brittany Spears my whole life."

Santana giggles, "What?"

This makes me blush, "Yeah well my middle name is Susan and my last name is Pierce, Brittany S. Pierce."

Her eyes widen, and she flashes me smile sending shivers down my back.

"What about you?" I ask, "Michael hasn't really told me much about you."

She rolls her eyes, "Of course he didn't."

I frown, what was that supposed to mean.

"Well I own my own law firm, which means I get to choose when I go into work and it makes it easier for me to look after the girls. I grew up here in Lima, and well yeah."

"How exactly did you and Michael happen?" I lower my voice. "You don't have to tell me-"

"No, no it's okay. Well did Michael tell you that…I am a Lesbian?"

I nod, "Yeah and I love how you're so open about."

She sighs, "Yeah well,anyways. I was in my second year of collage when we met, and Michael was the hottest guy there, even I knew that, I was so open them and only my the glee club I attend in high school knew, and I had recently told my parents and they weren't so happy and told me it was a faze, and that I was probably just curious. So one day I was walking back to my dorm and Michael came rushing past and we kind of collided and I dropped my bag and everything spilled out. He helped me pick it up and then asked me on a date. I agreed knowing that it would make my parents happy."

She lets out a long sigh.

"You don't have to tell me." I assure her.

"No its okay, it's just I don't speak to my parents anymore."

I bite my bottom lip, "Oh Santana I'm so sorry."

I notice a tear escape her eye, but she sakes it off, "No it's fine. Let's just continue the story. So then we went on a few dates here and there, and my parent found out, and it was there kind of 'I told you so moment' so I continued to date him all of college. When I was 22 and in my last college year I found out I was pregnant, and after giving it a long thought I decided to stay with Michael and just keep my secret a secret forever. Michael was really caring and accepting and wanted to be a part of the babies' life. Then after collage we moved in together the usual, were rushed into marriage and then I had Valerie. When Val was 8 months I found out I was pregnant again, yeah 8."

"Wow I didn't realise they were that close." I mumble, hoping Santana didn't hear.

"So basically when Sofia was two I decided that I couldn't do it anymore, Michael was just becoming nuisance, I didn't feel any connection and the only thing that made me happy was the girls. So I decided to break up with him, but the divorce didn't become official until around a hyear and a half ago. Michael was really messed up and was leaning to his job for support, so I decided to tell him why exactly I broke it off and I guess he has held a grudge against me ever since."

"Wow Santana that's really sad. But at least you got Valerie and Sofia out of all of it."

A sad smiles forms on her lips, "Yeah."

We sit in silence for a while. I look over at the clock. "Thank you very much for today, but I think I better get going. This rain is pretty strong and there's supposed to be a storm soon." I sigh.

"I can't let you drive home in this weather." She says, "You can stay in the guest bedroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Plus your roommate has her boyfriend over right." She winks.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please Review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is only a short chapter **

**Please Review **

**I hope you like it & Sorry for any typos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I wake up to the sound of giggles, which were interrupted by a shh sound.

"Girls what are you doing? You'll wake Brittany." Santana says in a loud whisper.

I sit up, peering through the slightly opened door. Santana stood her arms on her hips, looking down at the two girls.

"And Sofia where are your pants?"

I look at Sofia, where were her pants? She stood in a pink pyjama top and a pull up. Valerie was wearing a chambray shirt and black leather skirt, with silver toms.

Santana walks over at the door, she was about to close it, but she notices me. I smile at her and slip out of the warm bed. Her slim blue dress wraps around her body perfectly.

"I'm so sorry." She sighs, "See girls you woke Brittany."

Valerie frowns, "I'm sorry Brittany."

"It's fine." I rub my eyes.

"Well are you hungry, I'm making breakfast?"

"Uh-" I really was, but Santana had done enough.

"Britt it's okay."

I frown, "Are you sure? You've already done enough, and thanks by the way."

"Now worries." She gives me a bright smile, "And of course I'm sure. Do you like bacon and eggs?"

I nod. Then follow them down stairs and into the large white kitchen.

"So have any plans for today?" asks Santana as she places the plate down in front of me.

"Thanks. Not really…I'm teaching a class later on today but that's all really. How about you?"

"Same. Valerie has pre-K at 12 and Sofia has a speech therapy at 1, but other than that nothing."

I look over at the two girls who sat next to each other. Valerie had a blue blanket and Sofia had her stuffed bunny, which I was informed by Valerie was called Josie. Santana took a seat next to Sofia.

"Mami when's daddy coming back?" Valerie asks.

Santana bites her lips, "Well baby…Uh, daddy is very busy with work-"

"But when is he coming back?"

Santana shrugs. Valerie looks over at me, "Brittany."

I look over at Santana completely lost, she gives a slight nod. "Well its Monday, so Wednesday."

She huffs, "That's too long. Will we get to see him when he comes back?" She looks back at Santana.

Santana sighs, "That's up to daddy."

Valerie sighs, "Ok can I call him later."

Santana nods, "Sure baby. Now that's over with...let's eat."

* * *

><p>I sit on the sofa across for Santana. "Thanks for breakfast."<p>

She chuckles, "Brittany you've already said thank you, 5 times and your welcome."

I blush. I'm about to ask Santana if she wanted to catch up for a coffee later but I'm interrupted as Sofia runs into the room. I had helped pick out her outfit, a white peplum shirt and pink leggings with black boots.

Santana gasps, "Where did you find that?" she asks referring to Sofia's pink pacifier. Santana stands up, "Sofia." She warns.

Sofia pulls it out, "Daddy."

Santana sighs, her hand hits her forhead. "Daddy gave it to you?"

Sofia nods, then looks at me. Santana follows. "Brittany." Sofia says, "Brittany's there."

I bite my bottom lip, "Yeah, he kind of did, Sofia was crying and wouldn't stop so Michael got a pacifier from this box, he had heaps. Sofia must have put it in her backpack."

Santana huffs, "Great. Now we have to go through that again. Sofia can mami please have that?"

Sofia frowns, and shakes her head.

"Please." Santana's tone sterns.

Sofia stomps her feet and throws the pacifier. She runs off upstairs.

Santana sighs and picks it up. "Sorry Brittany, it seems like you're always here at the worst time."

I give her slight smile, "No its fine. I understand. I think I'll leave you to it. I need to get home and have a shower."

She slouches, "I'm really sorry."

She follows me to the front door and waves goodbye.

"Bye." I wave back, and get into my car.

* * *

><p>I open the front door to my apartment. As I walk further inside I see pizza bozes and cans lying around, and clothes. I shiver and quickly make my way to my bedroom, but I notice Carly's door open. I am carfelul not to look inside, but hear her call out for me.<p>

"Are you decent?" I ask.

"Brittany."

I look at her, she's sitting at the edge of the bed in her nightgown.

"Where's Nathan?"

"He left. Where were you?" she frowns.

"Well as you know I went to the park and it started raining so I went home with Santana."

"Michaels ex!"

I bite my bottom lip and nod.

"Your cheating on Michael."

"No, no! Nothing happened she just let me stay in the guest room."

She smirks, "Okay, okay."

I shake my head, "I'm gonna have a shower."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"You ready Sof." I look down at Sofia, she was holding my hand. She gives a slight nod, and a soft smile. We walk into the large building, and over to the front desk.

"An appointment for Sofia Davis."

The older lady looks over from her computer, she smiles at me and then at Sofia.

"Sure uhh…Santana Lopez right down the hall."

I nod, "Thank you."

We walk down the hall and knock on the door.

Annabelle Harris

It slowly opens, revealing a tall blonde lady.

"Santana, Sofia." She smiles and extends her hand for me to shake, which I do.

"How are you?" She asks, ushering us in.

"Good thank you and you?"

"Good, good the usual. Now Sofia are you ready?"

Sofia nods, staying close to me.

"Okay let's get started."

* * *

><p>I sit on the sofa, Sofia sat in my lap and Valerie lay next to us. I watch as Sofia watches, focusing all her attention on her favourite movie. I began to play with her hair, I loved how It just formed a ringlet when it was tied up. My phone beeps. Sofia turns and frowns at me.<p>

I can't help but chuckle, "Sorry," I look at my phone.

_**Hey just letting you know the first dance lesson is next Monday, and then every Monday and Thursday from then on – Brittany.**_

I smile, _Thanks Brittany._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading XOXO<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for reading & your kind reviews. I really appreciate your feedback!**

**Sorry about any typos**

**A/N I do not own any of the songs, nor characters in this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

The week went by fast and it was already Friday. I hadn't really spoken to Brittany, besides a quick 'hello', 'how are you' when I dropped of the girls, who went to stay with Michael and a few texts here and there. But now I was back at work.

I sat in my large office, reading over the case. My phone became to vibrate. I roll my eyes, and answer it.

"_Hello."_ I place the phone down, putting it on loud speaker.

"_**Hello Ms Santana Lopez. Yes this is Liz from Pre K calling about Valerie."**_

I frown and look down at my watch, _"Yes."_

"_**Umm well it's been half an hour since they were dismissed an no one has come to collect her."**_

I gasp, _"What?"_

"_**Yes, no one has come to collect her. We usually wait around 15 minutes as parents get stuck in traffic or late from work, but…"**_

I rub my temples, _"Uh sorry her dad was supposed to pick her up. I'll be down there as quick as I can."_

* * *

><p>I slam the car door shut and dial Michael's number.<p>

"_Michael what the hell?"_

"_**What? What happened?"**_

"_I just got a call from Pre K and you were supposed to pick up Valerie, half an hour ago."_

He sighs, _**"I forgot. I had a meeting and I guess I lost track of time."**_

"_Lost track of time."_ I let out a sarcastic chuckle_, "She's your daughter…Wait where is Sofia? Didn't just leave her home alone did you?" _My voice is getting louder.

"_**No!"**_ He yells, but takes a breath, _**"I'm not that bad of a father and she's at my parents."**_

"_Just dump her off to your parents. Michael it's your day, you promised the girls, and your chances are looking very slim at the moment."_

"_**My chances, what's that supposed to mean?"**_

"_Michael I'm a lawyer…"_I start but stop, revealing too much. _"I'm going to pick up Val and then Sofia. Well figure it out later."_ I hang up, the fury eating me alive.

* * *

><p>I pull up at the Pre-K, still burning with anger. I go inside, completely embarrassed as I see Valerie and her teacher sitting in the waiting room.<p>

Valerie runs over to me, tears still clear on her face. "Mami."

I pull her into my embrace, and kiss the top of her head. "It's okay baby, mami's here."

"Where's daddy?" she sniffles.

"He uh…He had to work. But let's not worry about that okay." I pull away looking her in the eyes, she gives a slight nod and hugs me again.

"Okay let's go."

I strap her in the car seat, and take my seat. I look at her as she sulks, "Well how about we go and pick up Sofia and get Max Brenner?" I ask.

She looks at me, and flashes a slight smile, "The chocolate place?"

I nod and she does the same.

* * *

><p>As I pull up in front of Michael's Parent's house, as rush of guilt flashes over me. I realised the girls hadn't really kept in contact with Michaels parents, and that was both Michael and I's both fault, they were Michael's parents after all. They were very lovely people and were very accepting of what happened between me and Michael.<p>

I ring the doorbell, Valerie by my side. The door opens, Michael's mother Nina stands smiling at us. Her long brown hair was tied in a high pony and her blue eyes, much like Michaels and Valerie's shone in the sunlight

"Santana." She smiles, pulling me into a hug.

I return the hug, "Hi Nina."

She then hugs Valerie, "How is grandma's little pumpkin?"

Valerie giggles, "Good grandma."

"I'm guessing you're here to pick up Sofia. Come in."

We follow her into the living room, where Sofia sat on the sofa watching what I immediately recognised to be Lady and The Tramp.

"Sofia your mami is here."

Sofia looks up from the television. "Mami." She stands up and rushes over squeezing me tight.

"Hey baby girl."

"Thank you so much Nina, but we have to get going. I promised the girls to take them out before it gets late."

"No worries and Santana whenever you or Michael or busy if you ever need me to look after the girls I'll be happy to."

"Thanks Nina, I really appreciate but I wouldn't, not when Sofia could have a meltdown at any moment. Her outburst can be pretty violent."

"Well she was fine today. Any who just think about it."

"Okay I will. Thank you again." I say as I head out the door.

* * *

><p>"Mami these are really yum. Wanna try?"<p>

I look down at the plate of waffles, covered in melted chocolate and ice-cream. "No thank you Val, I'm good. But they do look very yum."

Valerie giggles, "Sofia, aren't you hungry?"

Sofia shakes her head. "Mami." She gets up and moves to the other side of the booth, and climbs into my lap.

"Hey mija. Is Valerie going to eat all them by herself?"

Sofia nods, "Yes."

"Why?" I ask, trying to get more out of her. Sofia was verbal, but only formed two word or very short sentences.

"I'm full." She pats her stomach.

My phone beeps,

_**Santana we need to talk! What are you planning?**_

I roll my eyes; I think of replying but decide not to.

_**Santana! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

I sit on the sofa, looking over at Michael. Hes at the other end of the living room, once again on the phone. I rest my head on my hands. Michael hangs up, "That was Mark." I give him a nod. "Britt…Do you mind if I go-"

"What! You're going again?" I pout.

"It'll only be for a few days, 3 at the most." He frowns, and kneels in front of me. He basically is begging me to go.

"What exactly do you do out of town?" I mumble.

"Britt…really, it's just work." He tries to grab my hand but I shake him away.

"No.." I shout holding back the tears, "Michael we've barely spent any romantic time together and you've gone out of town four times already! I've had enough…can't you just stay here with me."

He stands up, "Well you know Britt, I do this all for you…you and the girls. I need money and to get money I need to work. I work my ass off to get money to buy you things, to buy the girls things."

"Michael don't you see…Neither I or the girls want money por anything, we just want to spend time with you…"

He frowns.

"You know what! I'm leaving…I just can't." I grab my jacket and handbag and run to the front door, not looking back. I slam it behind me and get in the car. I sit there for a few minutes, I'm not sure whether I'm waiting for Michael or it's because I have nowhere to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

The doorbell rings. I rush to the doorway and open it revealing Brittany. Her eyes are bloodshot. It's obvious she's been crying. She looked so vulnerable and lost.

"Brittany." I gush, "What's wrong?"

She begins to tear up, "Santana I'm so sorry I don't know what I'm doing here. I should leave."

"No." I grab her arm and pull her into a hug. At first she's tense but calms down and sobs into my arms. We pull away, and then I close the front door directing her into the living room. She takes a seat and I do the same next to her.

"What's wrong?"

She sniffles, "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but…but well I feel safe here and I also feel like I can talk to you about anything. I don't know…"

This makes me blush, I reach for her hand, "I feel the same Britt." She smiles at her nickname. "So…."

"Michael and I had a fight."

"Why?"

Brittany sniffles, wiping away a single tear. "Michael's is going out of town for a couple of days, again."

I sigh. I know how hard it must be for Brittany, just as hard as it must be for the girls. Michael was out of his mind to leave behind a girl like Brittany.

"This will be his fifth trip, since we've been together. And I just feel so…lonely." She begins to sob, and she falls into my arms.

"Shh Britt, it'll be okay."

"He barely pays any attention to me lately…"

"Britt…" I away as she pulls away. Brittany stares at me like a lost puppy. "I'm sure everything will be okay. I agree with you 100%, and Michael just needs to figure out what's more important." I assure her. "He's stupid to choose his job over you." Did I really just say that…"And I'm sorry you feel so lonely. But Britt you also need to think, is this really what you want in a relationship? And I'm not telling you to break up with him, just think, think real hard."

She nods, "Thanks Santana."

I smile, "No worries Britt." We hug. "And I'm really glad that you feel like you can talk to me."

"Mami." I look over to find Valerie, her unicorn in her hand, standing by the doorway.

"Hey baby." I motion her over.

"Brittany." She cheers looking at the blonde, "Are you and my mami friends now? You talk a lot." She runs over her smile fades when she sees Brittany face drenched in tears, "Brittany why are you sad?"

Brittany sniffles, "I'm okay now. I'm not sad anymore."

Valerie frowns, "Did my mami make you feel better? She's very good at making people happy."

Brittany giggles, "Yes she did." Brittany opens her arms for a hug and Valerie falls into them, enjoying her embrace. As she pulls away she smiles at me.

"Mami your turn." She lays in my arms, and I squeeze her tight.

"So why are you up mija?"

She snuggles deeper, "Mami can I speak to daddy?"

"Why baby?"

She shrugs, "Because…I'm angry at him and he's not being very nice…or a good daddy."

"Val." I frown, "You know your daddy loves you very much right."

She nods, "But why doesn't he ever want to see us? He left me at Pre-K and we didn't see him for a long time."

I look over at Brittany, who looks awkwardly back at me.

"Val let's talk about this tomorrow okay."

She sighs, "Ok."

"Mami can you sing to me?"

"Uh well baby-"

"Please. You're very good, Brittany can sing to. She sang me and Sofia a lullaby when she was at6 daddies."

"I will if you will."

"Okay." I agree. "What song."

"How about…Landslide?"

"Landslide…yeah ok."

I start.

**I took my love and took it down**

**I climbed a mountain and I turned around**

Brittany joins.

**And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills**

**Till the landslide brought me down**

**Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?**

**Can the child within my heart rise above?**

**Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?**

**Can I handle the seasons of my life?**

**Well, I've been afraid of changing**

**'Cause I've built my life around you**

**But time makes you bolder**

**Even children get older**

**And I'm getting older too**

**Well, I've been afraid of changing**

**'Cause I've built my life around you**

**But time makes you bolder**

**Even children get older**

**And I'm getting older too**

**Oh, I'm getting older too**

**I take my love, take it down**

**I climb a mountain and turn around**

**And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills**

**Will the landslide bring you down**

**And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills**

**Will the landslide bring you down, oh, oh**

**The landslide bring you down **

Valerie claps, "See I told you, you were good singers."

"Thanks Val." I say and kiss her cheek.

"Thank you." Brittany blushes.

"Okay Val let's get you to bed." I say as she yawns.

"Night Brittany." She climbs off my lap and hugs Brittany. She reaches out her hand and I take it, then we make our way upstairs. I follow Valerie into her large pink bedroom, and tuck her in the sheets. "Goodnight Val. I love you so, so much." I whisper and kiss her nose.

"Goodnight mami. I love you too."

I tip toe out of the room and quietly downstairs. I sit next to Brittany.

"Santana can we watch a movie?"

"Sure Britt, your choice."

She smiles at me "Lady and the tramp."

I giggle, "Sure."

We watch the movie and when it finally ends, Brittany is now leaning on me. I can smell her sweet vanilla perfume.

"Thanks Santana." She sits up, "I really needed that."

"No worries."

She smiles, "I think you know it better than I do."

I chuckle, "Yeah well that's all we watch in this house. It's Sofia's favourite."

Brittany stares at me, her blue eyes burn into mine. I bite my bottom lip and before I knew it, our lips were pressed together. It felt like time had stopped and we were the only two in the world. She pulls back, "Sorry."

My mouth hangs open. "What just happened?" I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please Review! I know Brittany only has a small part in this chapter, but I really didn't want to drag out the chapter or add anything that isn't really necessary...<br>I also hope I'm not rushing into anything but I don't think so...**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so heres the next chapter. This is a very, very short chapter. Sorry...

Please Review! :)

* * *

><p>XXXXXX<p>

_Brittany stares at me, her blue eyes burn into mine. I bite my bottom lip and before I knew it, our lips were pressed together. It felt like time had stopped and we were the only two in the world. She pulls back, "Sorry." _

_My mouth hangs open. "What just happened?" I whisper._

XXXXXX

**Brittany's POV**

I gasp, I can feel my cheeking burning up. "I'm so sorry, oh my god, I'm so sorry. Your Michaels ex and what am I doing? I shouldn't have come." I say, grabbing my jacket and running to the front door, "Bye Santana." I mutter and quickly leave; I run to my car and slam the door shut. What did I just do?

* * *

><p>I lie in bed, completely oblivious to the outside world. I was so tired, but I couldn't get her off my mind. Everything about her, her cute smile, her body oh and those lips…oh god Brittany stop! I sigh and pull the blanket over my face. I lay caught in my own thoughts, until my phone beeps. I moan and pull the blanket back, reaching for the phone on my night stand.<p>

_**Hey Britt sorry about earlier. If you really don't want me to go I won't.**_

Michael, crap I completely forgot about him. I decide to give a quick reply.

_Me too. No go, if you really want to._

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I could feel the dark circles under my eyes, it was almost three in the morning, 4 hours after Brittany left, and still all I could think about was her eyes, they were so blue and the way she crinkled her nose when she was confused, she was just so sweet. She left leaving completley shocked, like was she Bi? Was she just curious? I sat in the same position she left me for another she was definitley not mine or Michael's type. Let's just say my past girlfriends were quite the opposite of Brittany, and once I realised that none of them wanted anything but to get in bed, I decided to cut that part of my life out completley. Having the girls helped me mature so much...But Brittany had to be Bi right? And after all this thinking I realised one thing, she's taken.

* * *

><p>"Mami, can we talk about it now?"<p>

I look up from the breakfast bar, and over at Valerie. She's standing at the edge of the dining table, I admire the outfit I chose for her, a black peplum top and gold leggings. Her big blue eyes bore into me. "What mija?"

"Daddy. Member you told me another time." She pleads.

"Baby mami's busy maybe later okay."

"No mami!" She pouts, "You been saying that forever."

I sigh. I had been trying to avoid this conversation for weeks, months even. "Okay Mija." I motion her over to take a seat. She does and I follow. "You know your daddy loves you very much, right?" She slowly nods, "Yeah". "Okay good and I love you very much as well." She smiles at me. I open my mouth to continue, but spot Sofia standing in the doorway.

"Come her mija." I open my arms and watch as she runs over. Pulling herself onto my lap. "Okay well daddy is very busy, and I know that, that makes you sad, because you miss him, and sometimes daddy really does need to work and others he just chooses to even though he may not need too. This means he spends less time with you."

"But why?" Valerie frowns.

"I don't know mija."

"Mami I don't want to talk about this anymore." Valerie pouts.

I nod, this must be understandably hard for a four year old. I never wanted this for my children; I already know what it feels like.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you were all hoping for a really good aftermath...As I said this is a really short chapter &amp; I'm very sorry. But I think I can make up for that, cause I have a some good chapters install for you all! Anyways please Review. Thank you all!<strong>

**I will update within a few hours today :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So heres the next chapter :))**

**Thabk you for reading and reviewing and yeah just thanks. Sorry about any typos.**

**A/N: I do not own any of the glee characters, movies, brands, products, nothing but the story itself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

Another week had past and I still hadn't heard from Michael, not too cancel and not to let me know if he was still having the girls. The situation was annoying and difficult enough, but now I had two moody pre-schoolers in the back seat. One because I wouldn't give her the pacifier and the other because she was still mad at her dad. Now of course I wasn't just going to show up at Michael's front door step, what if he said no, so I gave him a call and got the usual, yeah, sure, only for the weekend.

"Okay were here." I sigh, pulling up the driveway.

"Mami." Valerie whines.

"Val you know your daddy loves you very much, right, rembember?"

"I love him too, but he's being mean."

"Okay Val, okay. Lets just head inside okay. Remember if you need me, I'm only a phone call away."

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I stand at the front door, ready to knock, but something stops me. I take a deep breath. Michael and I never really resolved the fight, and he ended up going away yet again. I take another breath and knock, but I stand there waiting for a few brief moments. I end up trying the door knob and luckily enough its unlocked. I step inside and hear nothing but cries. Then I hurry down the hallway aand peer through the doorway to see Sofia, standing in the middle of the living room crying. "Maaaammiii." Sofia's wails flood through the house. I am about to approach her when Valerie springs out from nowhere.

"Sofia shhh. Do you want mami?" She tries to give her a hug, but the crying toddler pushes her away. Sofia continues to cry. "It's okay Sofia. Let's call mami, she'll know what to do." Valerie sighs, taking Sofia's hand. She directs her over to the breakfast bar, and let's go. She frowns and then climbs up on a chair and then onto the bench, reaching out trying to get the phone on the ledge. "What's mami's number?" I decide this is the perfect time to intervene.

"Girls what are you doing?"

Valerie gasps, "Were trying to call my mami. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to your daddy, and maybe you should ask him first."

Valerie sighs, "Sofia's sad and my mami knows how to make her feel better. Daddy's on the phone. I just want to see my mami. Daddy doesn't want to play tea party today."

"Okay well let's go see him, shall we." I do my best to smile.

Valerie takes my hand, and I'm surprised when Sofia opens her arms for me to carry her. I lift her up, and rest her on my hip. She stopped crying, but was still sniffling. We make our way to the office, and I peer into the open door. Like Valerie said Michael was on the phone, he notices us and says goodbye before hanging up.

"Hey Britt." He smiles, leaning over to give me a kiss. The smell of scotch suffocates me.

"And Sofia was that you calling out. Sorry baby, daddy was on the phone. Daddy's really sorry." He takes her from me; she slowly nods, rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy can I call mami?" Valerie asks.

"Uh well why Val? Daddy's off the phone now." He stammers, caught off guard.

"I want to."

"Val there's no need."

"Please." She pouts.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

The house was way to quite, so I invited Quinn and Rachel over, their daughter was having a sleepover at her cousins, and there were a few situations we needed to catch up on. We sat around the coffee table in my living room. Quinn and Rachel on one side and myself on the other.

"More?" Quinn holds up the bottle of red wine.

"Yes please." I huff, holding out my glass.

Quinn chuckles, pouring some more into my glass, then Rachel's and her own.

"So you said you have something to tell us." Rachel says, taking a sip of her wine. "Besides the whole Brittany situation."

I sigh. "Yeah…I did it."

They look at me, completely confused. They glance at each other and then back at me. "What?"

"After I dropped of the girls I went down to the court clerk and filed for sole custody."

"What! You did?" Quinn stammers.

I slowly nod, "You were the ones telling me I should. And I finally realised **I should**."

"No, no." Quinn states. "That's amazing, you're sure to win. You're a lawyer after all."

"Yes exactly." Rachel beams, "Santana I honestly think, the girls will be better off. I mean they hardly seem him until recently and you said it yourself Valerie is starting to get the hint."

"Thanks." I shoot them a slight smile, and suddenly my phone rings. "Speaking of the devil." I mumble, "Excuse me."

"Hello."

"Mami."

"Val, is that you? Is everything okay?"

I hear her sniffle, "Mami I want to come home. I want you to take me home."

My heart breaks, "Val…"

"Mami, daddy's being mean and I want to come home." She pleads.

"Alright, alright baby shhh, calm down." I coo.

"Valerie give me the phone." I can hear Michael yelling in the background.

"Santana."

"I roll my eyes. "Yes?"

"Don't worry about Valerie-."

"But I want Mami." I can hear Valerie whine.

"Fine!" He shouts.

"Michael calm down. Stop yelling at Valerie. Leave her alone!"

He takes a deep breath, "There my daughters too."

"Well maybe if you weren't such an asshole and actually wanted them around, they'd wanna stay with you."

"Alright you know what Santana."

"Enough Michael!" I scowl.

I can almost hear the eye roll. "Well the girls want you."

"I can't drive I've been drinking." I mutter. I hated having to leave the girls, but there were cops everywhere.

"Well I guess I'll have to take them." He mutters.

"No, no." Says a women's voice, Brittany?

Suddenly there's silence on the other end.

"Hello? Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Santana."

My heart drops. "Brittany."

"Hey yeah, uh I'd be happy to drop the girls off. Michael's been drinking, I can smell it on his breath."

My mouth drops open, forming a o shape. "Umm, aghhh Brittany I don't-"

"The girls really need you."

"Only if your sure." I state.

"I insist."

"Thanks Britt…Brittany. I really appreciate it."

"No worries." I can hear the smile in her voice and then she hung up.  
>"What was going on there?" Quinn asks, doing a crazy hand motion.<p>

"Brittany's bringing the girls home." I say, taking a seat.

"Brittany?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

"Michael I'm going to take the girls home, and then I'm going to head home myself." I say after I hang up. "We'll talk another time."

"What Britt no."

"Yeah I think we both need some space, a few nights alone." I say picking up Sofia. She rests her head in the crook of my neck.

"Valerie lets go get your things." I say and follow Valerie to the girl's room.

"Britt no." Michael pleads, following us upstairs.

"Michael I'm sorry I just think it's the best. And I'd prefer to talk to you when your sober and haven't been drinking."

"What?" He sighs.

After I help Valerie grab all their things, I grab the car seats from Michael's car and put them in my own. At first I found the buckles confusing, but I got it in the end. I sat in the front seat and put the keys in the ignition.

"Wait." Michael comes running out of the house. "You're going to need the address."

"Uh yeah." I mumble.

* * *

><p>The car trip was silent, but everytime I looked in the raear view mirror, I noticed Valerie playing with the stuffed unicorn I had got her. After Michael told me I was going to finally meet the girls, I knew I needed to get something special for them, and unicorns have always been special to me, I always told myself I was unicorn. I finally decided to break the silence, and try interact with the girls. "So what's its name? Your unicorn?"<p>

Valerie smiles, "Her names Poppy."

"Poppy?"

"Yeah and Sofia's is-"

"No, no I will say it." Sofia intervenes, shocking me, that was probably the most I had heard from Sofia. "It's sparkle."

"Sparkle…Sparkle ad Poppy I like it."

"And Josie." Sofia calls out, holding the stuffed pink rabbit.

I chuckle, "And Josie."

We eventually arrive at Santana's house and at this point, I'm kind of unsure what to do. But I help the girls out of their car seat and grab their bags. I follow them to the front door and ring the doorbell. "Maaammmiii were home." Sofia calls out. Everytime she talked it took me by surprise, she was so timid and barely ever said anything.

Valerie giggles, "Sofia, I don't think she can hear you."

Then the door quickly opens. "Mammiii." The girls squeal, latching onto Santana. "Awe baby girls." As they pull away Santana flashes me a slight smile, and takes the bags of me. "Thanks Brittany…Girls did you say thank you to Brittany?"

"Thanks Brittany." Valerie beams, hugging my legs.

"Thank you." Sofia giggles.

"Okay well girls Auntie Quinn and Auntie Rachel are here, there in the living room, why don't you go and say hi."

Sofia runs off, leaving Valerie behind.

"Go on Val." Santana encourages her.

"But I want Brittany to come."

I bite my bottom lip and look over at Santana. "Uh Valerie thank you very much for the offer, but I better getting going, I'll see you around okay."

"But Brittany, you and my mami are friends now, it okay." She insists, taking my hand.

"Well Val, it's up to Brittany okay. You can't force her." Santana states, placing down the bags.

"I'm sorry." Valerie pouts, "I just thought you and mami might wanna talk and I wanted to show you something. It's very special."

"Well if it's really special Val, maybe Brittany can just come in for a little while." Santana looks at me.

"Uh yeah, If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I sit with Sofia in my lap, Quinn next to me and Rachel and Brittany on the opposite sofas. Valerie was upstairs looking for her special gift for Brittany, which personally I thought was adorable. I was glad the girls were warming up to Brittany. And I decided to invite her in, so we would have a chance to clear the air a bit.

"I found it." Valerie squeals, running into the living room, both hands behind her back. "Brittany here it is." She says, revealing the slightly crumple sheet of paper, which had a cute little pre-schoolar drawing of Brittany, blonde hair, blue eyes and everything.

"Thanks so much Valerie. It's gorgeous." Brittany beams. Valerie smiles and gives Brittany a hug.

"Who knew you were such an artist?" Quinn gasps.

Valerie giggles, "Thank you."

"I made it at pre-school." Valerie exclaims.

Sofia lets out a slight yawn.

"Are you tired baby?" I pout.

Sofia nods, rubbing her eyes. I look at the time, almost 3 o'clock, too late for a nap. I rub Sofia's arm. She slowly slips of my lap, and makes her way over to the basket of toys by the fire place. She grabs, who she called sparkles. Now she had sparkles and Josie.

"Wow who got you that new teddy?" Rachel asks.

"Brittany got it for me."

"I got one to." Valerie adds.

"It's named Sparkles."

"Wow and who knew you were such a chatter box." Quinn chuckles.

I laugh, the speech therapy had clearly been helping. I and everyone around Sofia, was supposed to encourage her to talk as much as possible.

"She's actually been talking non-stop all day." Brittany says, "Haven't you?" Brittany lauhs, beginging to tickle Sofia.

"Brittany stop." She giggles.

Watching Brittany interact with the girls was amazing, already they had formed a bond and I didn't really want to take that away from them, but once Michael was out of the picture, I guess Brittany would be too, besides dance classes of course.

Brittany ended up staying a little longer, as well as Quinn and Rachel, who all seemed to be getting along fine. I decided to run the girls a bath, but when I went upstairs to check on them, only Valerie was awake. Sofia lay sound asleep on the beanbag.

"Okay Val I guess it will only be you." I chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

Santana had gone to give the girls bath and I was here talking to Quinn and Rachel. They were actually very nice people and I had to admit were very cute together.

"So Brittany I hear you like to dance." Quinn says.

"Well yeah. Ever since I was little I've always wanted to be a professional dancer, but working at the studio is enough for now, I would someday like to maybe own my own."

Santana enters the room, Valerie beside her. "Umm Brittany do you mind If I talk to you alone?" She whispers, sitting next to me.

"Uh sure." I mutter back and follow her to the kitchen.

"Brittany look, I just want to clear the air okay No hard feelings right, we're okay?"

"Yeah, no, sure. And uh thanks." I smile at her.

"No worries." She smiles back.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

Trust Sofia to wake up 15 minutes after I pull the plug. She stumbles into the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay Sof, ready for your bath." I ask.

"Yes mami." She smiles up at me.

"Good girl." I praise her.

"Guess who won't sleep tonight." I roll my eyes, the others chuckle.

She takes my hand and follows me into the bathroom. I run the tap and help her get undressed. But as I take of her striped t-shirt I can't help but notice a large purplish bruise on the side of her rib cage. I brush my finger against it and she winces.

"Does that hurt?"

"Ouch." She pouts.

"What happened baby?"

"Daddy." She moans, cupping her hands around it.

"Daddy did this to you? Daddy hurt you."

"Yeah. It hurts mami."

I wrap the towel around Sofia, and lift her up, sitting her on the edge of the bath. I can feel the fury building inside me. Now I was sure I had made the right decision to get Michael out of the girls lives.

"Quinn! Quinn!" I shout.

"What?" She shouts, and moments later hurries into the bathroom.

"Look at this…" I look back at Sofia, "Sofia can you show Auntie Quinn you're boo boo?"

She nods, and I move the towel, revealing the large bruise.

Quinn gasps, "What happened Sof?" She asks kneeling down.

"Daddy hurt me."

"Alright Quinn, can you stay here for like one second well I go speak to that son of a-"

"Santana! Calm down, you don't even know the full story yet."

I take a deep breathe, "Your right. Your right."

"Sof can you tell Auntie Quinn how daddy hurt you?" Quinn asks.

Sofia looks at Quinn and back at me. "He said he's sorry."

"For hurting you?" I frown.

She nods.

"But what happened baby?"

Sofia's bottom lip begins to quiver, her eyes widen.

"Alright it's okay baby, shhh, it's okay. Let's just have your bath now." I coo, craddiling her in my arms.

* * *

><p>After her bath, Sofia and Valerie went into my bedroom to watch, once again Lady and The Tramp. Brittany decided to leave and Quinn, Rachel and I sat talking.<p>

"Mami."

I look over at Valerie, who stands at the doorway.

"It's okay you can sit with us Val." I smile.

She giggles and runs over, sitting close to me.

"So are you okay Val?" I ask.

"Yeah mami."

"Do you want to talk about what happened today?" I ask. Quinn and Rachel were the girls god parents, so I felt comfortable with them hearing almost everything.

Valerie slowly nods, "Daddy' was being mean today." Her voice cracks. "So I wanted to come home."

"Val do you know what happened to Sofia? "

She slowly nods.

"Can you tell us what happened baby?"

"Sofia was sad because daddy didn't want to play anymore and she threw a tea-cup at him, a fake one though. Then daddy told her off and she started crying and then daddy got mad, and he's phone rang. He was really mad and then he pushed Sofia, and she got even more sad."

My eyes widened, "He pushed Sofia?"

Valerie nods, "He was being very mean, and he smelt funny. He doesn't know how to make Sofia happy when she cries"

"Oh Val... " I sigh. I was starting to feel sick. "It's not that I don't believe you but you have to make sure that your telling the truth. 100% the truth."

"I am mami. I promise." She snuggles into my arms.

"Okay." I kiss the top of her head. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it." I moan, rubbing my temples.<p>

"Santana it's okay, she's okay and that's all that matters. You've filed for custody, which you will get and you won't have to worry about this ever again." Quinn coos, rubbing my back.

"Quinn's right and you doesn't even need to see the girls. He doesn't ask San and you know that, he just waits for you to drop them off."

"I know Rach and I've know that for months. But he's never hurt either one of them before, and when we were together he rarely ever drank. I guess I just have to hope for the best." I sigh. "Thanks guys, you're the best." I say, with a half-smile.

"I know we are." Rachel beams.

"Don't flatter yourself Berry."

"That's Mrs. Berry-Fabray to you."

* * *

><p><strong>So as you know this chapter is more about Sofia and Valerie and their relationships with Brittany and Michael, and all that jazz. <strong>

**What are your thoughts on Michael?**

**Do you think Santana made the right choice?**

**Oh and am I explaining it all too much or...not enough or...?**

**Please Review. Thx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Its a bit of a long one. **

**Please Review! Sorry about any typos or errors.**

**A/N: I do not own any songs, brands, products,or glee characters in this ff, just the story itself. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

**Brittany's POV**

I wake up too my name being called a thousand times across the apartment. "Brittany, Brittany get up!"

I roll my eyes. 'What?" I moan, sitting up.

Carly comes bouncing in, her long brown haired tied up in a messy bun. She's already dressed and has a coffee in her hand. "Its 10:30."

"So?"

"So your phone has been going off non stop all night." I look over to my nightsand.

"Carly where is it?"

She pulls it out of her back pocket. "I was just checking cause like, you left the door open and I could hear it all the way from the kitchen. And I was just going to put it on silent, but I noticed it was Michael and I was like oh yeah and then I kept flicking through and I saw some messages from Santana."

I gasp, pulling the blanket off. I jump out of bed, "Give it back."

"Oh Santana thanks so much for last night. Quinn and Rachel were lovely." She says in ahigh pitched voice.

"Carly." I warn trying to snatch the phone from her.

"No worries Britt. And I think they liked you. Thanks again Britt, I honestly don't know what I would have done without you."

"No worries Santana. Anytime. And probably would have gotten pulled over aha."

"Give it." I whine, finally snatching it from her.

"Just admit it Britt, you dig her."

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"Please Sof." I ask, looking down at my pouting little three year old. She shakes her head, her arms crossed.

"Sof." I say, kneeling down. I grab her arms. "Baby, it is very important mami takes a picture of where you got hurt." I explain.

Finding out Michael had abused Sofia, was definitely shocking. But I was so angry, and felt so sick and disgusted, that I hadn't really thought about getting evidence, or even how I could use this in court. Fortunately enough Sofia's bruise was still there, it actually had changed now to a darker purple.

"Okay. ..It's very important to mami."

She looks down at the ground. "Okay."

"Good girl." I praise her, placing a kiss on her head.

I grab the camera and sit her on the kitchen bench top. I quickly snap a few shots and pull her black tee back down. "See that didn't take that long."

She opens her arms for me to lift her up. I sigh grabbing her resting her in my arms. "That mami's girl." I place another kiss on her head. "Te Amo Sof."

"Te Amo." She whispers back.

Once I put Sofia down for her nap, and Valerie was watching t.v I decided it was time to make the phone call. I dial the number and wait as they phone rings, and on the fourth ring it stops.

"What?"

"Oh hi Santana. How are you Santana."

I can practically see him, mimicking me. "Hi. What do you need? You got the gir'ls-"

"Oh cut the crap." Whoops too blunt?

"Excuse Me?"

"A little hung over? A little guilty for abusing our three year old." I shout, hoping Valerie couldn't hear me from downstairs. I shut my bedroom door.

"What?"

"Michael she has a bruise, a big one. Valerie explained to me what happened. I don't want you anywhere near them again, not while your drinking anyway." I huff.

"I-I…I was drunk."

The rage was boiling inside me, but before I give him a chance to explain anymore I hang up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 11:03pm<strong>

I sit at my large desk and read over the email.

Paperwork has been filed. Documents are ready to be served. Temporary date set for August 24th.

August 24th, that was two weeks away. Santana had to admit she was somewhat happy with how quick the paperwork had been filed and that a date was already set.

I sigh, closing the laptop lid. Two weeks wasn't that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

**Brittany's POV**

After I had convinced Michael I didn't mean to ignore him, he just stopped answering my calls and texts. I continue to blow dry my air and am forced to listen to Carly belt out 'Blank Space', in the kitchen. After Im done, I look in the mirror, run my fingers through my hair and decide its time. I grab my phone and put it into my jacket pocket and my purse, just in case. As I pass Carly dancing all over our furniture I grab an apple and say goodbye.

"Bye." I wave.

"Byeeee, have fun." She squawks.

"You too." I mumble.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

I watch Valerie and Sofia as they build their block castles. They pile blocks and blocks until Sofia's falls down. She pouts, but before I do anything Valerie does. "Watch." She says and knocks her blocks over too. Valerie smiles at Sofia, and Sofia smiles back. Valerie was an amazing and wonderful older sister. She knew Sofia was a little different when it came to talking to others and expressing her feelings, but she was so good with her.

I had just had a phone call about the court case. Michael had officially been served. Not by me of course, although being a lawyer, I wasn't that type of lawyer, I dealt with small crimes like theft, and even If I was I wouldn't be allowed to deal with my own case. I was so overwhelmed. I shake my head and focus my attention back at the girls. Valerie is still building hers, but Sofia sits staring at Valerie's. And in a matter of seconds she knocks it down.

"Sofia." I scowl.

She looks at me, but not sharing any eye contact.

"Sofia." Valerie whines.

I rush over, and crouch down at Sofia. "Sofia that wasn't nice at all. Valerie knocked hers over before because you knocked yours over and now you do that. That wasn't nice Sofia. Now please apologise."

Sofia pouts. "Sorry." She mumbles.

"Not to me, to Valerie." I warn.

She turns to Valerie, "Sorry"

"That's okay." Valerie sighs.

"Now tell Valerie why you're sorry."

Sofia puckers a brow. "For breaking your tower."

"It's okay Sofia." Valerie half smiles.

"Now please help Valerie build it again." I say, but get distracted as I hear a knock at the door. Then it changes to a bang and I hear a loud yell, "Santana!"

I turn back to the girls. "Valerie I need you to take Sofia upstairs and into my bedroom and close the door okay"

"But mami." She whimpers.

"Please Val, I need you to be a big girl for mami and do what I ask." I say, pressing a kiss on her head.

"Okay." She whispers back.

"Sof you go with Val upstairs okay." I look at Sofia, she nods and takes Valerie's extended hand.

I watch them run upstairs and wait until I hear the door shut, that I open the front door for Michael.

He stands staring at me, rage flaring in his bright blue eyes. "How could you?" He shouts. "There mine too Santana!"

I can't help, but let out a sarcastic laugh. "They're yours." I snicker, "Well maybe you should start acting more like a parent, and show that you actually care."

"How dare you!" He shouts, taking a step inside.

"Michael just leave, this isn't going to help the situation." I huff, rolling my eyes.

"No Santana!" He shouts., taking another stumble towards me.

"Get out Michael. " I shout. I stare at him for a few brief moments. "Have you been drinking? Michael are you-Michael your drunk. What the hell do you think you're doing, showing up here drunk? Hurting Sofia like that, you know Valerie doesn't even want to see you anymore Michael. "

I can almost see the steam coming out from his ears. Michael rarely drank, even when we were together. He never raged at parties, or play. Michael and alcohol didn't mix. And I knew, even before I filed for custody, that very day before he even knew, he was drinking. "There mine Santana!" He shouts back.

"Just leave Michael, before I call the cops." I state, my hand of the door ready to close it. But as Igo to slam the door in his face, he pushes it back, not letting it close.

"Michael leave!" I shout.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I pull up Michael's driveway and immediately notice the missing black BMW. Maybe it's in the garage? I brush it off and open the door. I hurry to the front door and take a deep breath before pushing the doorbell. Nothing. I push it again and again and still nothing. "Michael!" I call out, "Michael!" I frown and try for the doorknob, and to my surprise I hear the lock click. I slowly push the door open and peer inside, "Michael!" Still nothing.

I immediately start to get worried, and wonder whether to go inside. But I take that chance and walk down the hallway, then I stare into the doorway. Someone definitely had been here, and from the empty bottle of scotch laying on the ground and papers scattered everywhere, I'd guess it was Michael. I walk over to the kitchen bench top, and can't help but read over the papers.

Michael Harrison Davis.

I Santana Lopez, as the main carer, residing at -blah, blah, blah I scan over the page,- has filed for the Sole custody of Valerie Antonia Davis and Sofia Marie Davis.

I gasp, and rush out the house slamming the door behind me. I get in the car and start the ignition as fast as I can. Knowing exactly where he would have gone. Luckily it wasn't too far away and had only taken me fifteen minutes to get there. I park a few houses down, near Michael's car. I run over to the BMW and peer inside. He's not in their but, instead lies a bottle of half empty vodka. I shake my head and run, as I get closer I can hear yelling and fasten my pace.

I finally get there where I can see the front door wide open. I step up closer, Michael and Santana stand head to head arguing.

"I'm calling the police." I hear her yell. I watch as she disappears, Michael following her. I run up to the doorway. They were now in the living room.

Santana grabs her phone off the glass coffee table and Michael try's to stop her, grabbing her arm.

"Michael!" I yell. Shocking myself and the two. They both quickly turn facing me.

"Brittany, what are you doing here?" He yells. "How did you know?"

"I uh, I stopped by your place and saw the paperwork." I mumble.

"And you just barged into my house."

I immediately look away. The tension in the room was suffocating.

"Michael, leave her alone." Santana yells. "And get out." She has the phone to her ear now.

"Santana." He warns.

She walks over to me. She knows Michael will follow her, and he does.

"Santana please." He cries.

But she ignores his pleas. "Hello yes this is Santana Lopez."

"My ex husband is at my house, harassing me."

"Yes thank you, please hurry." She hangs up.

He looks at her in disbelief. He slowly walks backwards and out the door, stumbling once or twice. I'm unsure of what exactly to do, so I slowly follow him.

"Brittany." Santana starts, but stops.

I look back at her and back at Michael.

"I can't believe you Santana!" He shouts.

"Michael, Michael. Calm down, please calm down." I plead.

"No Brittany!" He roars.

It startles me, but I keep persisting. "Michael please calm down. You're going to scare the girls." I say, unsure of whether the girls were even home. Santana must have hid them. "Please I'm here now."

"Brittany." He cries, "You don't understand."

Seeing him like this, was so unusual. And in a matter of seconds he went from complete rage, to being so hurt and vulnerable.

"I know." I sigh. "Just please calm down." I coo.

"There mine and…" He's crying now, and I'm not exactly sure what to do. I know he's hurting, but seeing him so angry and then so vulnerable, I just wasn't sure anymore. I had been unsure ever since that one night, the one night I actually felt loved and safe.

But before I have a chance to say anything else, Santana yells something. "Next time, think about drinking and abusing your three year old daughter. I don't want you near them again."

I gasp, and stop from going any closer to Michael. "Is that true?" I ask. All types of emotions swarming through my body,

But before he has a chance to answer, police sirens flood the street and then pull up at the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

Michael had been taken down to the station. He had a breathalyser test done and was in fact drunk and over the alcohol intake for driving. He was then fined and was also warned to stay away from my house. That was all they could do and would do, until the court hearing. But Valerie, Sofia, Brittany and I sat in the waiting room at the hospital, Sofia had to speak to a specialist, so they could make sure it was abuse. Of course it was difficult. Sofia already had a verbal disability along with her autism; she could just string together sentences. But this special managed to get something out of her and also spoke to Valerie. According to Valerie it had never happened before. But as I already knew, it was abuse. Even though it was the first time and she was only pushed once, it still counts.

We sat waiting for the nurse. Brittany needed to get away from Michael, she must have felt so confused and yet hurt, maybe even scared, and she insisted on coming to make sure the girls were okay. Finally the nurse came back. They had ran many test on both girls, just in case.

"Okay well Valerie is fine, no signs of any abuse. A few bruises, but most likely from falling of the playground." The tall nurse in scrubs smiled at me. She had short brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"And Sofia?" I ask.

"Well Sofia, besides from one bruise also is fine. Although we did find two bruises on her inner thigh, but there's no other evidence of sexual or physical abuse."

I feel like I'm going to throw up. Just the word makes me sick. But then I remember something.

"I'm pretty sure that's from her car seat." I say. "I tightened it a few days ago because it was too loose, but then it was too tight and I fixed it. And Sofia bruises easily."

The nurse nods. "Yes, I have heard of that before. I'm a mother myself Ms. Lopez and I have a six year old and I remember the same thing happening to her, so don't worry."

"Thanks." I flash a half smile. "I'm upgrading it soon, so we won't have to deal with it much longer."

She nods, "Very well, you are free to leave."

I grab my things and take Sofia's hand. Valerie stands by my other side. I turn back to see Brittany, still sitting down. "You coming?"

She looks up at me, "Uh um."

"Seriously come. I know this must be hard for you, and I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but Michaels at the station and I don't think you should be left alone."

"Thanks." She smiles, "But you're the one that this must be hard for, I mean you trusted Michael with the girls, I trusted Michael. I'm sorry."  
>I sigh. "You're not the one needing to apologise." I smile, "Come back to my place…I mean if you want." Whoops.<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course, your always welcome. But only if you want to."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>I put the girls down to sleep, and invited Brittany to stay, and she accepted. Brittany and I talked, a lot. First about the Michael situation, then she asked more about me and I asked more about her, then it changed to random things really.<p>

"So what's your favourite TV series?" I ask.

"I have always loved 'One Tree Hill'."

I giggle, and she blushes. Then we smile at each other. "Favourite food?"

"Pizza, how about you?"

Hmmm, "Pizza amazing, but it isn't good for keeping weight off." I chuckle, "But I do love spaghetti."

"Hmm Pizza and Pasta."

We laugh at her terrible impression of a Italian accent, but it's still so adorable. We stare and smile for a while, and the this time it isn't just her leaning in, its both of us. Our lips meet, and sparks fly. We share a long kiss, the best I've ever had.

As we pull away she rests her for head on mine.

"Can I just ask something?" I whisper.

"Anything?" She whispers back.

"Are you bi?"

She giggles, "I thought we established that last time I kissed you."

"Oh ok."

"Is that a problem?" She frowns.

"No, no." I assure her, "Have you ever been with a girl?"

She hums, "Yeah twice. Once in high school for like two weeks and then once in collage."

"Santana…"

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Ever since the day I meet you, I thought you were stunning. I mean your gorgeous., and this may sound, a bit silly, or it may sound childish, but I really like you."

I couldn't believe this was happening. "It's not silly Britt. And those were my exact thoughts whe I first met you. Your amazing and so, so beautiful. I really, really like you too?"

"So what exactly is this?" Again she's frowning.

"I don't know." I whisper, "But I like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. XOXO<strong>

**Please Review.**

**Sorry about any typos.**

**Another crazy, long, hectic chapter. Sorry ...**

**Thoughts? On the story? Or the plot?**

**2 weeks really isn't that long away? But will something happen during that might affect the court hearing? And rember its only the temporary hearing...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I updated this a bit later, than I had said, but…**

**Please Review!**

**Also I want to hear your thoughts about this story!**

**Sorry about any typos.**

**A/N: Don't own any glee characters, music, places or brands, only the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

My heart was beating faster and faster with every second. My palms all sweaty and my phone almost slips out of my hand. I take a deep breath and place down my phone. I run my hands through my long blonde hair and begin fidgeting with my fingers.

I knew Michael was in a tough place, and seeing him so hurt made me realise I didn't want to hurt him even more. But either way it was a loose, loose situation. Santana and I had talked for a long time this morning. She had given me her number the night before and I frantically called her up as what happened between us came flooding back to me. The moment was magical, but every time I thought about it something deep down kept eating me away.

_*Flash Back*_

"_Santana, Pick up, please pick up." I mumble, biting my bottom lip._

_Finally she does. "Hello, Brittany?"_

"_Hey yeah it's me. We really need to talk."_

"_Yeah sure Britt. You can talk to me about anything."_

_I sigh, and take a seat at the end of my bed. "Santana…I'm still with Michael." I blurt out._

_I hear her sigh and mumble something. _

"_Are you-"_

"_Look Brittany, I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer honestly."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Do you love Michael? Do you feel anything?"_

"_No." I whisper, "At first I thought we had a connection…I really did. Then after two months, I don't know it just started to fade away I guess."_

"_Britt I-"_

"_San I really, really want to be with you. I knew before I met you, Michael and I wouldn't make it much longer, but then you showed up and I realised what it really felt like to have a connection with someone. But San, I just feel so guilty. He's already so hurt."_

_Santana sighs, "Britt I feel guilty too, don't get me wrong. Michael is a great guy, when he's sober. But something doesn't seem right with him. He seems so lost, even before I filed for custody. You can't tell me you haven't noticed."_

"_I have…" I agree. _

"_I really want to be with you San, but I don't want to hurt him."_

"_Britt I really want to be with you. We had an instant connection, but I really don't want to go behind Michael's back, it's not fair on any of us."  
>"You want me to choose?" <em>

_*End Flash Back*_

I shake my head, returning back to the real world. I sit on the sofa, waiting, only 5 more minutes and he should be here. My head whips around to the front door as I hear a knock, okay a little early. I take a deep breath and stand up. I hurry to the door and open it.

Michael stands, a half smile set on his face. "Hey Brittany."

"Hi Michael."

He leans in for a kiss, and places one on my cheek. Luckily enough, today I am invaded with the smell of aftershave.

"Come in." I direct him inside. He takes a seat on the red sofa.

"Listen Brittany. I'm really sorry about yesterday and all that happened. I wish you didn't have to see me like that-"

"Michael." I interrupt.

He looks up at me, and back down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." I sigh, "I just want to hear your explanation and what happened after you got taken down to the station."

He slowly nods, "I was forced to walk home and I had to walk back to this morning to pick up my car. I have to pay a fine too."

"What about Sofia?" I ask, rubbing my arm.

"I'm ashamed of what I've done Britt. I never meant to hurt her, just her being autistic is really hard for me and I was drinking which is no acception, I know. But I know it's not looking good for me, but I'm going to fight to get them."

I look at the ground, and suddenly he stops.

"What?" He asks.

I shrug, "I-I.' I couldn't do it. "Michael why?"

"Why?"

"Don't you think they-"

"Look Brittany, I know I have trouble showing it, but I do love the girls."

I nod, a half smile forms upon my lips.

"I mean I want to see them, not full time or anything"

There it is.

"I'm fine with them staying at my place every weekend."

I let out a sigh, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"We'll thanks Britt." He smiles, taking my hand. "But I got to get going, big day at the office."

And with that he left, not a wave, not a kiss, not even a simple goodbye. And suddenly I was beginning to remember why just the night before I didn't feel so guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"Sof. Sofia." I call out, walking over to Sofia's bed, where she lays sound asleep. "Baby." I say, lightly shake her. She moans, and turns the opposite way, her back facing me now. I shake my head, "No, no, come on Sof." I shake her again, but again she moans. I chuckle and sit down next to her. Then I lift up her pink pyjama top, and look at the bruise, I sigh and brush my thumb over it. She flinches a little and rolls over. I brush the hair out of her face.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I giggle.

"Morning." She croaks.

"Valerie is waiting for you downstairs."

She rubs her eyes, and yawns.

I pout, "Come on." She sits up and opens her arms. I lift her up and she snuggles in my arms. I then take her downstairs, sitting her on the sofa next to Valerie. My phone suddenly rings, and I grab it from my jacket pocket.

'Hello?"

"Hey Santana it's Brittany again."

I look back at the girls, and then step into the kitchen.

"Soooo?"

"I couldn't do it, well I tried.. but he left without even saying goodbye. Either he's avoiding me or it's just getting worse."

"What?" I frown.

I hear a sigh on the other end. "Basically he was only here long enough to apologise and then he said he needed to go to work."

I shake my head. "So what are you going to do?"  
>"I don't exactly know." She replies, "But I don't want to leave him like this, but yet again I don't want to stay."<p>

I sigh, "Brittany why don't you come over later. The girls have Pre K, and it's the only day I don't have either one of them."

"Hmm sounds like fun, I'll see you then, uh what time?"

"1."

"Okay see you then. Bye."

"Bye."'

* * *

><p>Our 'relationship' escalated very quickly. We ended up seeing each on the days we were both free, and the girls were at Pre K, whenever we could. Which was very hard, because usually wherever I went, Sofia went. It was now Saturday again, and Brittany still hadn't broken up with Michael. He hadn't contacted me and the girls only once asked where he was.<p>

It had been a week, and Brittany and I weren't exactly sure what we were doing. But it felt right. Sofia and Valerie were staying at Michael's parents for the night. She offered for them to stay, as she had just recently found out about the Custody battle and wanted to spend as much time with the girl as possible, even though I kept reassuring her, no matter what she would always be a part of their life.

It would be the first time Brittany and I would be alone, at night. I decided to do something romantic, I rented a movie, set up the living room with flowers and candles, made a nice meal and even had some music. My heart skips, as I hear a knock at the door. I run over, straighten my red and black dress and open the door, revealing Brittany. Her long blonde hair, flowing over her shoulder. She's wearing a white shirt, and burgundy skirt.

"Hey Britt." I smile.

She smiles back, "Hey San."

"Come in."

She follows my gesture and I direct her to the living room. "Woah what's all this?"

"I thought we could do something nice on our night alone." I beam.

A smile spreads upon her lips, "Wow Santana it's beautiful. Thank you."

"Anything for you…Would you like something to drink? Take a seat."  
>"Uh sure." She giggles, taking a seat on the sofa. I grab the red wine bottle from the kitchen and two glasses and sit next to her. Pouring us each a glass.<p>

Brittany takes a sip, and then looks back at me. Her smile fades.

"What?" I frown. "Is it the wine? Or is this too much? Oh Britt I'm sorry-"

"No, no." She cuts me off, grabbing my hands. "It's perfect, it's just." She sighs, "I don't want to ruin our night, but…I've decided that I need to pull it together and break up with Michael."

I almost choke. My eyes widen, "Are you sure?"

She nods, "I've thought it through. And I know that it's the right thing to do. You were right when you said it wasn't fair on any of us and it isn't."

"Why now?" I frown.

Brittany dodges the question, her eyes darting away from me. "So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Britt?" I say, but still she doesn't look at me. "Brittany S. Pierce." I say, using my finger to lift her chin. "Did he hurt you? Please say no. Cause I will go all Lima Heights on his ass if I have too."

But she shakes her head, and I can see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Britt-Britt." I pout, pulling her into a hug. She sniffles. "What did he do? What happened?"

"H-He's a liar San."

"What?" I was so confused.

She slowly pulls away, and I wipe the few tears that escaped ahd her eyes. "Half the time, he says he's going to work, he's not." I pucker a brow. "Also the business trips, weren't even buissness trips."

"Wait, how?"

"He left his wallet at home and I wen't to drop it off to him, and I got there, I've been there before, so all his co-workers know me and I asked where he was and they said he wasn't at work for and had only been once or twice, every week, for a few months."

I shake my head, "I don't understand. If he isn't at work, where is he?"

She sniffles, "I don't know...But I'm ready, we were over a long time ago San. I just want you."

Suddenly my stomach is erupted with butterflies. And a grin forms on my lips. Then I press my lips against hers and we share a passionate kiss. As we break away, "Bad note aside, I made dinner." I whisper, placing kisses on her neck. She giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

"I really should go." I say, looking at Santana as she rests her head on my chest.

Santana pouts, "Already?"

I nod, "Yeah, this was fun." I kiss her nose. "Thanks for dinner, and the movie. Thanks for everything. I'll text you tomorrow. It's late and the girls-" I go to stand up but she grabs my hand.

"Wait no. Stay..."

I frown, "San."

"Wait." She holds out her hand and runs over to the stereo, she plays a track, which I recognise immediately.

"San really?" I smirk.

She nods, "Sing with me."

I nod and she grabs my waist and we began to dance around the living room.

I start to sing, Santana joining in.

**I really can't stay**

**(But baby, it's cold outside)**

**I've got to go away**

**(But baby, it's cold outside)**

She twirls me around.

**This evening has been**

**(Been hoping that you'd drop in)**

**So very nice**

**(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)**

**My mother will start to worry**

**(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)**

**My father will be pacing the floor**

**(Listen to the fireplace roar)**

**So really I'd better scurry**

**(Beautiful, please don't hurry)**

**But maybe just a half a drink more**

**(Put some records on while I pour)**

**The neighbors might think**

**(Baby, it's bad out there)**

**Say, what's in this drink?**

**(No cabs to be had out there)**

**I wish I knew how**

**(Your eyes are like starlight now)**

**To break this spell**

**(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)**

**I ought to say no, no, no, sir**

**(Mind if I move in closer?)**

**At least I'm gonna say that I tried**

**(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)**

**I really can't stay**

**(Baby, don't hold out)**

**Oh, but it's cold outside**

**I simply must go**

**(But baby, it's cold outside)**

**The answer is no**

**(But baby, it's cold outside)**

Then she spins me one last time, dipping me. Then our lips press together, but she pulls away.

She looks at me, grinning. "Please."

"Fine." I give in. "What time are the girls coming back?"

Santana still grinning pulls me into a hug, "10." She replies. "Thanks Britt-Britt. I promise it will be worth it." She giggles, blowing out the candles, and then she grabs my hand and drags me upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Baby It's Cold Outside.<strong>

**Okay not a very interesting chapter I know… but I don't want to rush things, but yet I don't want to drag it along? Thought?**

**Also any requests?**

**TBH I would love to see more fluff, but I don't really know how to write it well…so aha. But I'll try if that's what you guys want.**

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for your kind reviews and suggestions. Feel free to leave further suggestions. **

**Sorry for the delay on updating. But here is the long waited chapter.**

**I would love to here your thoughts on this story and particular chapter.**

**( A/N: I do not condone any type or violence or abuse, it is only for the plot of the story. )**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

Once I had dragged Brittany upstairs, we decided to watch a movie. Then we talked, a lot.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of chirping birds. I slowly roll over and see Brittany peacefully sleeping. I smile and place a kiss on her nose. She stirs a little, making me giggle. Then the alarm clock catches my attention. I gasp, quickly sitting up.<p>

"Brittany! Brittany!" I shake her. "Brittany, you need to wake up. The girls will be any minute."

Her eyes snap open and she shoots up, "What?!"

"It's 10:15 we slept in."

She rubs her eyes. "What?"

"We slept in." I repeat.

"Well I better get going." She sighs, slipping out of the bed. I follow her.

"Brittany you really don't have to…"

She smiles at me and kisses my nose. "Thanks San, and as much as I want to stay here with you. I have something to do…and I think we should just wait until that's done with."

I nod. "Yeah your right."

She grabs her jacket, and puts on her shoes. "Thanks again San. I had fun."

"Well I'm glad." I smile back, following her out the door and down the hallway.

I open the front door, and she steps out.

"Bye." She pouts.

"Bye." I say, "Just be…careful." I bite my bottom lip and watch as she waves, heading to her car. I watch her car pull out of the driveway and disappear down the street. I stand there for a little while and then return to the living room. Just as I fall onto the sofa, there's a knock at the door.

I sigh and hurry to the front door. I open it revealing Nina, Sofia and Valerie.

"Mami." The girls cheer.

"Hey _hija's_." I smile, cuddling them.

"Come in." I say, pulling away.

"So how are you Nina?"

"Good thank you." Nina says, following me into the kitchen. The girls scatter up stairs. "And you? I mean, this can't be easy on you." Nina frowns.

I sigh, and shrug. "Coffee?"

"Uh yes please, milk, no sugar."

I nod, preparing the coffee. "So how were the girls?"

"They were great. Sofia did really well. Bedtime was a struggle, but we got there in the end."

I pout.

"Santana its fine."

I slowly nod, letting out a little sigh. "Thanks Nina."

Nina nods, "Well Michael-"

"I do care about him, you know?"

Nina frowns, obviously what I said catching her by surprise.

"I mean, he is the father of my daughters. And without him, there wouldn't be either of them. But I just, I just don't feel comfortable knowing his around them at the moment. Of course I let them visit and-"

"No, no Santana you don't need to explain to me." Nina says, holding up her hand. "As a mother you have to make what you think are the best choices for your children."

I shoot her a sad smile. "Thanks." I say, brushing the hair out of my face.

'Mami. Mami." Valerie squeals, running into the kitchen. "Look." She says, holding up small barbie doll. "Did you get this for me?"

"Me?" I say, pointing to myself. "No way." I tease. "Someone must really love you."

Valerie giggles and runs over hugging my legs, "Thanks mami."

"You're very welcome Val." I smile. "Now where's Sof?"

Valerie cocks her head and shrugs.

I frown, "So did you have fun with grandma?" I say handing Nina her coffee.

"Yes." Valerie smiles, taking a seat at the dining table. "Grandma bought us ice-cream."

"Shhh. That was out secret." Nina laughs.

"Whoopsie." Valerie giggles.

"Well that was very nice of Grandma, wasn't it? Did you say thank you?"

Valerie nods.

"Good girl, _mija_…Thanks Nina."

"No worries." Nina says, taking a sip of her coffee.

Suddenly I can feel my phone vibrate in the back pocket of her my cheerleading shorts. I pull it out, reading the text message.

_**Miss you already :)-Britt**_

I smile, and bite my bottom lip, typing back a reply.

_Miss you too Britt. Be careful. -Tana_

"A new love interest Santana?"

"Sorry." I look up at Nina, a smirk sat upon her face.

"I know what a young women in love looks like Santana." She smiles, placing down her coffee.

"Uh...I guess you could say that." I smile, scratching the back of my head. "Excuse me for a second." I mumble, "It's a little too quite." I slip the phone back into my pocket, and run upstairs. I frown searching the upstairs level but no sign of Sofia. "Sof?" I call out. "Sof?" Still no reply, I run into her bedroom, and there she sits on her bed. "Sofia." I sigh. "What are you doing _mija_?" I say and take a seat next to her. She looks up at me, and I tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"Mami." She whispers.

"What is it _mija_?" I frown.

"I missed you."

I pout, "I missed you too."

"I love you." She whispers, wrapping her arms around me.

I laugh, "I love you to _Mija_. Do you remember how to say, I love you, in Spanish."

She pulls away, and frowns, tapping her chin. "_Te Amo_." She beams.

"_Bien Hecho_. Now mami has a surprise for you." I say, lifting her up, and taking her over to the open upstairs living room, and lift the baby doll of the couch. She has large brown eyes, and similar caramel skin and a head of dark hair.

"_Gracias_." She says, taking the doll of me.

I kiss her head, "You're very welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

I pull up to Michael's house, my finger nervously tapping against the steering wheel. I contemplate wether to just turn around and go home. But somehow I manage to collect enough confidence to get out of the car and stride up the foot path to Michael's front door. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell. After a few brief moments it opens. Michael stands in the doorway; somehow stubble had grown over night or had I just not noticed that, and he had a black suit on, but the shirt looked a bit ruffled, like it hadn't been ironed.. "Brittany." He smiles. "Come in."

I smile back, giving him a slight nod and follow him to the living room. We sit on the couch; I sit on the opposite end. "Michael we need to talk." I say, peering around nervously, looking for any clue, that suggests he had been drinking, but I couldn't find any.

"What's up?" Hey says, leaning back on the sofa, spreading out his arms.

"I don't exactly know how to say this…but, I-I."

He frowns and sits up, "Are-Are you breaking up with me?"

I gulp, the lump in my throat making it almost impossible to swallow. "Yeah." I whisper. He jumps to his feet. "I'm really sorry Michael, but I didn't know how much longer we would last." I say, slowly getting on my feet, my knees shaking nervously.

"How could you?" He frowns.

"Michael I'm sorry." I whisper, looking down at my feet, fidgeting with my fingers.

"I thought we were fine and it's the whole Sofia situation isn't it." He says, taking a step closer, our faces inches apart, his hot breaths against my face.

"No. It's just. Michael I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry if that's harsh but…" I stare at him, his face completely blank and expressionless. "I'm sorry." I whisper, "But we were over a long time ago Michael." I turn around, but he grabs my arm.

"If you walk out here Britt. I'll make sure you regret it."

At that moment I began to feel light headed. He had just threatened me. "Michael." I say, my voice shaky. "Let go." And before I know it, I feel his hand swipe across my cheek. I wince, losing my balance and land on the floor. I touch my cheek, it stings. I crawl backward and hurry to my feet, as fast as my weak legs can lift me.

"Is there someone else?" He yells, taking a step closer. Every step closer he takes is another step away I take. I shake my head. Then he pushes me against the wall, pinning me by my arms. "How could you do this to me?" I open my mouth but nothing but a soft yelp comes out. His grip tightens, and his face fumes. "let go." I manage to say.

He stares at me and slowly his grip loosens, and he takes a step back, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry I'm sorry. I love you." I feel my breathe getting heavier and without taking any chances I bolt out the door. I slam the door behind me as I get in the car, quickly trying to put the keys in the ignition, my fingers shake but I somehow manage. I turn the keys, staring the engine and pull out of the drive way. This was clearly an experience I would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :)<strong>

**Please Review.**

**So what did you think?**

**And again, I do not condone any type of abuse. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you like this chapter. Please Review.**

**Also sorry about any typos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"Wow. Well done Val." I clap, peering at her half finished drawing of the three of us.

"Thanks mami." She smiles, returning to her drawing. The brown pencil, gripped hard in her left hand.

"Val, there's no need to hold the pencil that hard." I laugh, moving the hair out of her face.

She scrunches up her nose, "I know. I like it this way."

I shrug, and then look at over at Sofia's. She's slouched against the chair, sporting a little pout. "Sofia where's your drawing?" I frown. She puts harder, pointing over at Valerie, who sat opposite her on the dining table. "Sofia, remember use your words."

She sighs, "The brown pencil."

"You want the brown pencil?" Valerie frowns.

Sofia nods.

"Well Sofia, you're going to have to wait until Valerie's finished."

"No!"

I sigh, resting my hands on my hips. "Yes Sofia. You have to wait your turn. After Valerie is done with it you can use it."

Sofia frowns, and then clambers on to the table, snatching the pencil.

"Hey!" Valerie gasps.

"Okay Sofia, that wasn't very nice. Now apologise." I say, taking the pencil from her.

"Nope." She pouts. "I want it. I want it now."

I grit my teeth. She sure was using her words. I sigh, "Well it's Valerie's turn."

She shakes her head, grabbing another pencil and throwing it across the room.

I sigh. "Okay time out." I lift her put of the chair, she squirms and squeals. Then I place her on the small white chair in the living room. "Sofia you are staying here for four minutes because you weren't listening to mami and you were rude to Val." I soon found myself chasing her around the house, for 10 minutes, but eventually she gave in, keeping still and quite.

As a take a seat at the dining table, my phone begins to vibrate, moving around the table. I frown and then answer it, taking a step out of the room.

"Britt? How did it go?" I ask.

I hear a sniffle, and a long breath.

"Britt?! Are you okay." I ask again.

"Santana…I'm so scared, I man I was scared, I-I"

"Brittany what did he do? Oh my gosh are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, yeah." She says, but not assuring enough.<p>

"Britt, where are you?"

"I'm, I'm just driving. I didn't want to go home, I don't know what to do." She begins to cry.

"Okay Britt. Calm down. Everything's okay. Come here, we'll talk." I bite my bottom lip.

She sniffles, "Okay."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Good, and Britt, did he hurt you?"

But before I get an answer she hangs up. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Mami?"

I turn around, Valerie's large blue eyes staring up at me. I tuck my hair behind my ears and pull together a smile. "Yes Val."

"Are you okay?" She pouts.

I nod and kneel down, grabbing her hands. "And I love you so much." I say and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too." She smiles, pulling me into a hug.

"Okay now Val, Brittany is coming over again. But she isn't feeling to good, so I want you to take it easy on her okay."

"Is she sick?...Or sad?"

"Sad." I pout, and brush her cheek. "But it's okay. We're going to fix it."

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's Pov<strong>

Just as I arrive at Santana's, I catch a glimpse of my face in the rear view mirror. A purple bruise already forming on my right check. I move my jaw and wince at the pain. What was I going to tell people? I wipe away my tears, but can taste the saltiness of them in my mouth. The I fix my hair, and open the door. I dawdled up to the front door, my legs still a little week. I knock on the door, which isn't very loud, more like a tap, but it opens anyway. Santana opens it. She looks gorgeous, sporting a simple plain black tee and jeans, with matching black heels. I crack a smile, trying to hold back the pain, it doesn't last very long She pouts, "Hey Britt. Oh my, are you okay?"

I nod.

"Come in." She takes my hand, leading me to the living room. "The girls are upstairs having a nap." She says, pulling me onto the sofa. "He hurt you, too."

I look away, but slightly nod, not giving much away.

She sighs, "What happened? This is all my fault! If only-"

"No Santana." I say, grabbing her hand. "It's not your fault. Michael and I were over a long time ago. And you just helped me accept that. Helped me realise that, whatever we didn't resemble a relationship at all. He didn't make me feel good, or loved or cared about, not the way you do."

She blushes. "Really?"

"Really!" I smile, and kiss her nose.

She looks at me, her brown eyes stare into mine. Then she softly brushes her fingers over the bruise. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." I admit.

She pulls away, "Sorry…So what happened?"

"Well." I start, holding back the tears. "I told Michael I wanted to talk to him, and then he kinda guessed it straight away, like he was expecting it."

She cocks her head, but does nothing else.

"Then when I tried to leave, he grabbed my arm, and then he slapped me. As I got up, he pinned me to the wall, but I convinced him to let me go." I choke, "And then I ran."  
>"Britt?" She coos, pulling me into a hug. And then I can't help it anymore, and begin crying again, leaving tear stains on her shoulders.<p>

"Shhh. It's okay. You're okay." She coos, stroking my hair.

As we break away, I let out a little laugh. "Sorry." I say, pointing to where I had just cried all over her shoulders.

"It's fine." She smiles, "I'll go get you an icepack, and tomorrow we can go down to the police station, if you want."

I shrug. She returns with an icepack, like she said and takes a seat back next to me.

"Thanks." I say, taking it from her. As I place it on my cheek, it burns, but after a while it starts to ease the pain.

I see her smile, but it fades. And then she whispers something, something I couldn't quite make out at first, a simple, yet quite, "What does this mean for us?"

"It means, well, there is an us." I frown.

She smiles, "Low Key for now?"

I nod, "After the hearing in a few days?"

She nods back. I smile as we fall into a comfortable silence, and I shift, leaning my head on her chest. She places a small kiss on my head. We stay like this for a little while, until the girls woke up, until we ordered pizza for dinner, until the girls were bathed and changed into their matching pajamas, until they weren't to bed and until we were alone, once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV<strong>

"I don't really like sneaking around, especially with the girls in the house." I whisper, tip toeing upstairs.

Brittany frowns, "I can leave if you want me to."

"No stay." I say continuing upstairs, pulling her along. We reach my bedroom, I close the door. Then suddenly my lips are pressed against hers, I can feel her hands working their way up and down my back. I lick her bottom lips, asking to enter and she opens. Our tongues dance around each other's mouths, until the door opens. We pull away and turn around, to see Valerie standing in the doorway; she squeals and disappears down the hall.

"Shit." I mumble

"Duty calls." I can see she's blushing.

I nod and run down the hall, I reach Valerie's bedroom, the door wide opem. I peer in; she was sitting on her bed looking at the ground. I sit next to her, "Hey baby girl." I open my arms. She looks up and falls into them. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I kiss her head, "But you know whenever the door is closed you have to knock."

She nods. We sit there for a little while before she whispers, "Mami, Brittany is daddy's girlfriend."

I mentally scowl myself and sigh, "I know baby but...well…daddy and Brittany…" I have no idea what to say, how do I explain this to a four year old. "I know." I finally say.

"Why were you kissing?"

I bite my bottom lip, "Val, you can't tell anyone about this ok. It has to be our little secret."

She frowns, "But you said never to keep secrets."

"I know..." I mumble, "Okay well we'll talk about it tomorrow." I say,

She stares at me for a while, her blue eyes burn into mine. "Ok…"

"Good girl. Let's get you in bed."

After I tuck her in, again. I tip toe down the hall past Sofia's open bedroom door. I make my way back to Brittany, but she's gone. Then I hurry downstairs.

"Brittany." I enter the front hallway and see Brittany putting on her jacket.

"I think it's best if I leave."

My heart dropped. Leave? What? Why? "Britt." Was all I could manage. And just at that point as she opened the door, I started to realise I was falling for her, I was falling for one Brittany S. Pierce, no I wasn't just falling for her I was completely and utterly in love with her and I didn't want her to leave. I wanted to grab her by the arm and pull into mine, I wanted to kiss her and tell her to never leave.

"Bye Santana."

"Britt, wait." I say and grab her arm.

"Stay? Please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this update. Please Review.<strong>

**What are your thoughts, about the ff so far? This chapter? And the way their relationship is progressing?**

**Thanks ;)**


End file.
